Pokemon Adventures: Sinnoh Delights
by hypersonic34
Summary: 20 Year old Lucas is finally ready to set off his Journey in the Sinnoh Region. He will meet many pokemon and people that will bond and company him. While starting out a bit shaky, Lucas will enjoy the delights of what will await him. Smut with plot. Lots of Lemons. LucasXHuge Harem. MalexMale, FemalexFemale, MalexFemale, and much more. Sit back and enjoy the show. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. I am here to bring you a new Pokemon story. Now, this will take place in the Sinnoh Region, just to let u all know, but the generation pokemon from all the regions so far will be in here. I'm also working on getting them in for Sword and Shield that came out. Head of Warning, this is a smut story with plot. There will be FemaleXMale, FemaleXFemale, MaleXMale, and other dirty things I can think of. And there will be threesomes and over for your delights. If any of you have any pokemon or characters you want to seen put in for this story, let me know. I'm open to new ideas and such that can be thrown in. If there are some things you all wish to see in this story, shoot them out to me and I'll think it over. I'll also throw in warnings of what will be added in for you all so you can know what will be expected.**

**Warning: Mother/son Incest, Oral, Lapdance, BJ, Titjob, Large Breasts, Large Asses, short Scissoring, Domination, agression**

* * *

Chapter 1

Pokemon, vast and amazing creatures worldwide. No one knows how they came to be or what, but they lived together in peace and harmony with humans. Their development is unique. They start out modern, but over time, they develop human like, and add in some...heated moments, both Pokemon and humans alike.

The story starts in a town called Twinleaf. A young 20 year old boy was awakening with the sun beaming down on him as he yawned.

"Well, look who finally woke up." A sweet female cooed. The boy looked up to his mother young and beautiful with a voluptuous body. "Morning, Lucas."

Lucas chuckled a bit. "Morning, mom."

The woman smirked and yanked on his blanket. "Up and at'em, sweetie. Today's the day."

Lucas sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Oh yeah...my adventure." He started standing and was about to dress before he glanced to the door. "Mom...a little privacy?" He blushed.

"Alright alright." She giggled and left the room and closed the door behind her.

Lucas sighed. "I don't get her sometimes…" He got on a red shirt and black vest with baggy blue pants and a pokemon hat. He walked down stairs as his mother was making him breakfast. When he sat, his mother brought him a plat of french toast, berries and eggs. "Thanks." he smiled and started eating.

His mother giggled. "Hard to believe my little boy is a man, 20 years old." Lucas blushed a bit as she turned to the counter before a wooden spoon dropped. "Oopsie." She giggled and bent over.

Lucas's eyes moved on their own and glanced before his face flushed, seeing what was under his mother's skirt. "_...l...lingerie...and no panties!?"_ He quickly looked away and resumed eating. After a moment, the woman stood upright and carried on like nothing happened. After lucas finished his food, he carried his plate to the sink and started washing it while his mother was next to him.

She placed a plate in the sink before giggling. "So, find any cute girls to talk to yet?"

Lucas sighed with his cheeks red. "Mom...this again?"

"Oh come on. How am I supposed to spoil grandkids I don't have yet?" She teased.

The boy flushed. "Mom, quit nagging me!"

His mother giggled. "Well...you know you will need to know how to properly please one."

Lucas choked on his own spit and coughed. "W...what did you say?"

She smirked. "Don't play dumb with me. Do you even know the first thing about pleasing a girl?"

Lucas chuckled nervously. "Uhhhhh...always be there for her and keep her happy…?" Hos mother giggled again as she started approaching him with a grin. His heart raced as he started backing up. "M...mom?"

She smirked when he was cornered against the counter. "I think it's time you learned."

"W-what are you talking abo-" Lucas started before the woman pushed against him. Their faces inches from one another. "Mo-" He tried to speak before she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh, just relax.~" She cooed softly in his ear.

The young boy gasped when he felt her hand grabbing his crotch. "Ah...f….fuck...m..mom…"

"And don't think I didn't see you peek up my skirt.~" she grinned. "That was on purpose.~"

"_She planned that!?"_ Lucas thought in shock. "M...mom, this is wrong...I'm your son…"

The woman rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm looking to get pregnant by you, and this is to teach you.~" She leaned closer to him. "Besides, the laws of incest is a lie. They made that up so the kids and young teens grow up naturally before reaching adulthood.~"

Lucas's eyes widened in shock. "So then...all the illegal stuff I learned in school...from...relationships and...others…"

The woman grinned. "Enough about that, sweetie. You've got a lot to learn before you go see the professor and carry on with the rest of your journey.~" Lucas was in total shock and couldn't stop when his mother gently pressed her lips to his. Her lips were so plump and soft to his. He shuddered. His body seemed to move on its own as her pulled her into an embrace and kissed her harder. She purred and pulled away. "That's it.~"

"W...why did I...react like that?" he breathed as his mother took him to the couch.

His mother giggled. "Because you liked it. That's what your supposed to do.~~"

"I…" He started before his mother pulled off her shirt. His eyes widened as he saw her massive breasts held by a black lacy bra. "...holy shit…" His face burned darker as he noticed her hands move behind her back. He heard a click before her tits bounced free while his mother held her black bra with a hand. "...they're...huge." He managed to say.

She smirked with a nod. "Believe it or not, before I was pregnant with you, they used to be half as big.~"

"H...how big?" Lucas asked.

"They were H-cup, multiply that by two.~" SHe grinned.

Lucas totaled it as his face neared the color purple. "...P-cup…?" The woman nodded. "...wow." He can't stop looking at her breasts as her perky nipples hardened. He gulped while feeling a tightness in his pants.

The woman giggled and she stood up. "Glad you like them. Course, there is more to see.~" She cooed and gripped the edge of her skirt. Lucas breathed as she removed her skirt as it fell, showing her lingerie.

"...oh my god…" he spoke while his hand moved to his pants unconsciously.

"Oh? Like what you see that much?~" She snickered and pointed to his crotch. Lucas looked where his hand is before flushing and hid his face in his hands. His mother giggled and gently pulled his hands away. "No need to be embarrassed, sweetie.~"

Lucas gulped. "R...really?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, now, are you ready for your first lesson?~"

"...I...I guess so." He nodded, knowing theres no going back.

"Good.~" She cooed before placing a hand on the back of his head. "We'll start with oral first.~" She pulled his head near her breasts while he was fixed to them. "Go on.~" There was silence before his hands slowly reached up and gently grabbed them. The woman bit her lip as she eased herself onto his lap. She heard him groan a bit as his hands began to gently fondle her soft tits. "Mmmm, what do you think?~"

"They're...so soft…" he breathed. "Like perfect pillows." His smothered purred as she pulled him deeper against her bust. The softness enveloping him triggered something. Something deep. As if a new change bursted in him, Lucas suddenly latched to one of her breasts and suckled. His tongue tracing her nipple while he fondled the other with pinches of her nipple.

"Ah, shiiiiit!~~~~~" The woman moaned. "That's it, sweetie! Suck, kiss, bite, lick, or pinch them. Whatever comes to your mind!~~~~~" Lucas moaned before pulling her other tit and latched to both nipples as he grasped and massaged her large plump ass. His mother groaned and panted slightly. "Fuck...you do that so well…~~~~"

"...amazing.~" Lucas moaned as he started licking and kissing down her slim stomach. She shuddered in bliss and leaned back till she laid down on the couch.

"O-ok, Mmmm, moving on.~~~" She breathed. Lucas was at level with her crotch. Her pussy leaking and throbbing. He leaned in and traced his tongue around her lips and kissed her swollen clit. The woman did all she could to not scream out as pleasure coursed through her. His tongue teased and traced her outer pussy lips, building up aching pleasure. "Nnnnnngh, when did you become such a tease?~~~~~" She whined while her legs wrapped around his neck.

"It's just...coming to me.~" Lucas breathed before he grasped her ass and shoved his face in her cunt. His mother cried out in bliss as he began eating her out. His tongue attacking her walls while gripping her rear harder and pushing deeper. He spent several minutes licking every angle he could as she began to tremble. He sensed it before shoving deep as he can with his tongue and pinched her clit. His mother screamed while a flood of liquid rushed out and splashed his face. Lucas licked and swallowed her juices before he pulled back. "Wow ...How was that, mom?"

The woman panted and released his neck. "Oh...fuuuuuck me…~"

He let her relax and get her head again as he leaned back. "So...what next?"

His mother breathed. "Now you only have one thing left, fuck me.~" Lucas flushed as she started undoing his pants. When she pulled them down, she saw his dick. Thick as her arm and as long at two feet. She gulped in excitement and shock before speaking. "Now then, I'm going to lay back, and then you're going to mount my front.~" Lucas nodded and moved on top of her. He gently rubbed his tip to her entrance. "Ready?~" He nodded before slowly pushing in. He got his tip in as he froze. "...you ok?"

"...so...good!~" he cried and literally shoved his whole length down balls deep inside.

"Oh fuck!~" She grunted and grit her teeth. His massive dick stretched her out as now a large bulge was seen from her stomach.

"I...can't help it!~" Lucas grunted as he thrusted eagerly in his mother while biting her neck and fondle her tits.

The whole while, the woman cried out. "Yeeeeees! Just like that, oh, deeper, harder! Play roughly with my tits! Oh fuck me!~~~~~" Her dirty talk aroused Lucas greatly as he pounded her and slapped her ass with licks of her chin. "Ooooooh fuck, you feel so goooooood!~~~~~"

"I...fuck! Mom...your words...they're making me harder!~" Lucas groaned while clinging to her.

This made her giggle. "Oh? Do you want to fuck up, mommy? Want to ravage my body and use me like a toy? I bet you love having my sexy, tight pussy massage your big, thick dick.~~~~" that hit the nail as he roared and slammed deep in her womb as he released a torrent of hot semen inside. She shuddered in pleasure. "Oh fuck...that was great…~" She tried to pull free, but Lucas only moaned, still groping her body and thrusting. "Oh...Lucas…~"

"Just...one more.~" he moaned before latching to a nipple and pounded her again eagerly.

The woman giggled. "Do you want me to ride you?~~~~" Lucas froze to this as he fell back. His mother climbed on his lap, but smirked as she pulled off his dick. "How about here?~~~" She grinned and started shoving his tip in her ass as she sat down. Her son groaned loudly while gripping her hips. Her tongue rolled out as she adjusted to his size. "Fuuuuuuuck, I...think you're the biggest I've ever fucked…~~~" She moaned and finally pushed balls deep. The woman suck in a breath before resting her hands on his shoulders and started to bounce on him.

"Nnnnngh...you...fucked with other men?" Lucas groaned as he thought back. "All those...times you told me to go to bed early...those noises…" the woman bit her lip and nodded. "That's….so…..hot!~"

His mother moaned. "Mmmm, not as hot as me using you like my personal dildo.~~~~"

Lucas moaned while watching her bounce. "How many guys do you fuck in one sitting each night?~"

She groaned. "Usually...one, but if...I need more...I go out.~~~"

"I bet….you love...having them...fuck your holes...at once…~" Lucas groaned while slapping her ass. His mother moaned and pressed her chest against his. "I heard women who fuck others is...called a Prostitue, right?~"

"You silly boy. A prostitute is a person who sells themselves out to a client who wants to fuck them for a night.~" His mother corrected. "I don't fuck for money...I do it for the fun and pleasure of it.~~"

"So...what does it make you?~" Lucas groaned.

She grinned. "A whore.~" that word caused him to slam deep and spurt into her ass. The woman pouted. "Awwww, but I was just getting started.~"

Lucas panted. "Sorry...got excited...plus, I kinda need to go." His mother pouted further. "...But ...if you like...you could ...come with me?"

The woman perked up. "You really want me to come along?"

Lucas smiled. "Sure...you're an amazing woman...besides, I want to see the true side of you with others."

His mother giggled and pecked his cheek. "You know what, for being a good boy I think you earned a blow job before we leave.~~"

"Whoa…" Lucas breathed as she climbed off him. She leaned downwards before she engulfed his cock in her throat. "Shiiiiiiiiit, mooooooooom.~~" the woman purred as she bobbed her head slowly and stroked his shaft with both hands. "Fuck...you're amazing...who thought I have a mother who is...a whore.~" She giggled and traced the under side of his shaft with her tongue. "Mmmmmmm, damn, you know how to blow a guy.~"

"And ladies.~" His mom grinned.

Lucas froze. "You even…"

She smirked. "You didn't think I only fooled around with guys, did you?~"

"N...no." He shook his head. "I never knew you were...into girls."

"The term is Bi, sweetie.~" His mother cooed as she pushed forward causing his shaft to sink between her tits before she continued blowing him. Lucas groaned as thoughts swam in his head of his mom fucking a woman. He moaned and gripped her head as he pushed her balls deep. His mother swallowed his semen that came down before he let go of her. "Fuck mom...you're gonna poison my mind with fantasies like that.~"

"You say that like it's a bad thing.~~~" She winked and shimmied her chest.

"N-No...I kinda...think of it...hot." he admitted. His mother grinned and laid down on top of him before kissing him deeply. He moaned as they rested for a few minutes.

After their fun, the two dressed and left the house. Lucas was blushing a bit by the clothes she wore. A small black skirt that was poorly hiding her large ass and thick legs with a white top that held her large braless breasts. "Is this...what women wear?" he asked.

She smirked. "Some, I just wear this because I like having others stare at me.~" Lucas nodded before they reached the professor's lab. "Go ahead in. I'll wait out here.~"

"Alright." Lucas nodded and entered. Inside, were a ton of pokemon, modern or human like. Many resembling females and others males. An 80% for females and 20% for boys. Passing along, the females were licking their lips at him with half lidded eyes. Lucas shuddered a bit while waving to a few. A couple winked back at him causing him to flush. When he got to the main lab, there was a man in a lab coat. Lucas approached. "Uh...professor Harkness?"

The man tilted his head before turning and facing Lucas. "Hmm? Oh, you must be here to receive your first Pokemon, right?" He grinned as Lucas nodded. "Well, I will certainly assist you for that...little bastard." he murmured.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

The professor ignored his question and carried. "Now, I'm sure you're well aware that Pokemon go in many different varieties...and many pleasing shapes." He added the last part quietly.

"Yeah...I can see that." Lucas looked back to the pokemon licking their lips at him.

The man chuckled. "Course once you find one you like best, they will stay by your side no matter what. Oh and how they will try to please you." Lucas blushed with a shudder. "Now, usually we have only three choices for a trainer, but as you can see...we have a ton of choices."

"Right…" Lucas nodded. "So uh...what's the best or most popular Pokemon trainers choose?"

The man chuckled. "Well, I do have a limited stock of partners to choose from, but I think it's better for you to decide."

"Okay...I'll have a look." Lucas nodded before walking around the pokemon. He grew interested in many of them, round, plump, sexy, anything that comes to mind. He soon came to a stop to a group of eevee and the eevee evolutions giggling and purring. "The eevee tree." One of the Eevees got up and walked over to him. She circled Lucas while tracing a finger around him. Lucas shuddered a bit while smiling shyly. "Uh...hi."

When the normal type came to his front, she stopped and giggled. "You're cute, I like you.~" Lucas blushed further while poking his fingers. The pokegirl purred and nuzzled against him. "You feel so warm.~"

Lucas chuckled a tad before turning to the professor. "So uh...professor...due to the pokemon looking like this...how does battling work with them?"

"Well, it can really go down one of two ways." The professor explained. "You could try and use standard attacks on them and such. However, it seems that they prefer to engage in contests that see which can last the longest before climaxing."

"Oh…." Lucas blushed as Eevee held his arm. "Well...I guess I know my partner." The fox purred in delight before pecking his cheek.

"Good." The man nodded as he gave him Eevee's pokeball. "And uh..better get used to the ladies getting on you, morning, day and night." Lucas nodded as he gave his goodbye and left with Eevee.

As the pair exited the lab, they were greeted by Lucas's mother. "So, who'd you pick, sweetie?" Lucas smiled a bit and moved Eevee next to him. "Oooooo, an Eevee. She's cute.~" She grinned while her eyes wandered the fox's plump, thick body. "I think she's a keeper.~" The woman purred and ran her hands over the pokegirl's furry chest.

Eevee purred with a smirk. "You're a grabby woman, aren't you?~" The mother grinned and playfully yanked her tail. Eevee eeped in surprise before grinning. "Dirty trick.~" She spoke before grabbing the MILFs breasts. Lucas's mom moaned in pleasure. "Lovely tits, bitch.~~" She smirked and fondled the woman's bags.

"For such a small thing, you are a dirty girl.~" The MILF giggled.

Eevee licked her lips. "You have no idea.~" She gripped her top and ripped the front in two. The woman's tits bounced free. "Oooooo, a cup bigger than mine.~" Eevee grinned while jiggling her own O-cup bust.

The human female smirked and crossed her arms. "Now that was just naughty of you.~"

"Would a kiss make it better?~~~" Eevee purred.

"Hmmmm, I think you need to be denied, sooooooo no.~" The woman smirked and turned away.

"Alright.~" eevee cooed before holding Lucas next to her. "Then I get this hunk to myself.~"

The MILF arched a brow. "Hardly."

"You won't cooperate with me, he's mine.~" She grinned while pulling him closer.

Lucas blushed. "Uh, Eevee, I don't think-" he started before his mother approached. His mother grabbed eevee by her furry tits and pulled her close.

"Don't think for a minute you can have my son by yourself.~" She cooed in the poke girl's ear.

"Well, hate to burst it…~" Eevee grinned before pulling Lucas's head on her chest. "He would prefer soft and furry tits for pillows.~" The boy gulped as his cheeks were smothered by her bust.

"Oh you think mine are not enough?" The MILF said as she moved closer. "I'll show you he loves my breasts." she grabbed Lucas as she pushed her own tits to his head.

The boy flushed. "_Two large sets of breasts….in my face and head…"_

"Why don't we decide this like women?~" Eevee cooed with a grin.

The MILF grinned. "Agreed. On the ground. Time we fuck it out.~" Eevee grinned as she and the milf released Lucas and sat in front of the other. Both women threw their legs around as they were tangled in a crossing lock. It wasn't long till the two were grinding and moaning in bliss as their pussies rubbed together furiously.

Lucas, watching was flushing and embarrassed to the sight. He quietly left the two to it while taking breathes. "...man...I need to get used to that…" he breathed before looking back for a moment. When he turned, he bumped into someone. "Oh. I am so so...sor…" he breathed with a burning face. He bumped into a girl his age with long blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a black top and small pink skirt that hugged her hourglass voluptuous body.

The girl readjusted her hat and dusted herself off. "Are you ok? I was looking where I was going." Lucas didn't reply, only looking like a deerling in headlights with a red face. She tilted her head and waved a hand in his face. "Hello?"

Lucas snapped out of it and shook his head. "S-sorry, I was distracted by your beauty." he froze before slapping his hands over his mouth.

There was a moment of silence as the girl stared at him. She gave a small smile and covered her mouth with her hands. Just as he was about to turn away, she began giggling rapidly.

"Uh…." Lucas gulped. "S...sorry."

The girl removed her hands as a sweet smile was seen. "No, don't be, I thought that was cute."

Lucas poked his fingers together. "Uh ...thanks…"

"I'm Dawn, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"L...Lucas." Lucas greeted.

"Lucas...I like that name." Dawn smiled.

Lucas smiled a bit. "Thanks...I like your name, dawn...very alluring name." The girl blushed slightly with a giggle. "I...Like your laugh...it's...cute."

"Aww, you are so sweet." The girl spoke. Lucas smiled a bit as his eyes started wandering their own around her body. Dawn gave a giggle and grin. "Eyes are up here, cutie.~"

Lucas flushed. "S-sorry."

There was another pause before Dawn spoke again. "So what are you up to?"

"Well...i'm a new trainer." Lucas explained. "I'm traveling with my mother and my partner eevee...but they're kinda...busy right now."

Dawn blinked. "Busy?" Lucas used two fingers and locked them together. Dawn blushed with laugh. "Oooooooh." She grinned. "So you're new to all this huh?"

"Pretty much…" Lucas nodded.

"Believe me, I used to be in your shoes." Dawn smiled. "It can be a lot to process, but it can be so much fun."

Lucas glanced to her. "..how did you adjust to it?"

The girl paused to think. "Weeeeell, at first I limited what I would do with them and how many times a day. It got a little complicated the more pokegirls I caught, but in the end it worked out."

Lucas gulped. "Could...you...maybe help...me?"

"How so?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe...help me adjust to all this." he blushed. "I don't want people to think of me as nerve wrecking all the time in this situation."

Dawn blushed a bit. "Are you asking me...to have sex with you?" Lucas hid his face in his hands. Dawn looked him over quickly before smiling. "Ok, I can help you out."

Lucas peeked an eye form his hand. "...r...really?" the girl nodded and gently grasped his hand. She pulled him a bit closer as she was inches from his face. She took a deep breath before leaning in and kissed his lips. Lucas shuddered by her lips on his. He trembled slightly as his hands slowly rose and cupped her cheeks. Dawn gave a soft moan as she leaned closer and attempted to deepen the kiss. The boy shuddered before his arms wrapped around her waist.

Dawn pulled back with a dreamy sigh. "Wooooow...you sure you need help?" She purred and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well ...I want to increase my confidence." he answered while stroking her back.

Dawn moaned. "You're doing great." he nodded before his hands slid down and rested on her rear. Dawn giggled and flexed her butt cheeks. "What do you think?~"

"Wow...so...soft and large." he breathed in amazement.

Dawn blushed. "You can squeeze them if you want." lucas nodded and took a breath before giving her ass a hard squeeze. Dawn sucked in a deep breath. "Oooooooooh, d-do that again.~" He nodded and gave her ass a squeeze again while fondling them. The girl moaned and squirmed in his grip. "Ooooooo, I like that.~~~"

"I...think I'm getting it now." Lucas breathed while he nibbled her neck. This earned a purr from the bluenette as she pressed even closer to him. "You're so...sexy." he breathed and pushed her against a tree.

Dawn blushed with excitement. "Whoa, you getting pushy. I like it.~"

"Yeah...I think i'm getting into it now." Lucas answered as he started undoing his belt and zipper.

The second his clothes hit the ground, Dawn's eyes shrank to pupils. "How freaking big are you…?" She breathed in shock.

"2 feet and...4 inches thick." he answered.

Dawn gulped as her blush darkened. "Um...c...could I…?" She stammered and pointed a finger to the ground. Lucas nodded as she kneeled in front of him. Seconds later she grasped his massive dick and stroked it. "Oh wow...I didn't know they could be that big…"

Lucas groaned. "Fuck...that feels great…~" Dawn blushed as she took care to massage his entire rod. The rod pulsed in her hands and throbbed. The feeling and sight of it was alluring her, making her wet and horny. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hands rest on her head. Before she could react, his tip poked past her lips and sat on her tongue. The scent and taste drove her off the edge as she forced down and swallowed his erection. "Fuuuuuuuuuck...Dawn...fuck that's amazing.~" He moaned in pleasure and began slowly fucking her face. Dawn moaned and bobbed her head with his movement while her hands played with his balls. Gradually he sped up his thrusts as she was now being slammed against his crotch and his balls slapped her throat. "I'm gonna...gonna…~" Lucas groaned while gripping her hair. With a final cry, he slammed in deep and came abruptly. Dawn moaned and swallowed his load eagerly. Lucas panted before releasing her head as he breathes. "Wow…~"

Dawn panted and wiped her face. "Holy shit...that was a lot…"

"Yeah...I cum a lot…" Lucas blushed with a small smile.

Dawn smiled softly as she rested a hand on her clothes. "Soooo...since you're getting more comfortable...think you can test how aggressive you can be?" Lucas nodded before undoing his shirt as his rock hard abs and arms were displayed. Dawn blushed darker as she bit her lip. "You're...so bulky."

Lucas smiled. "I work out a lot...you...wanna feel them?" Dawn nodded slowly as she raised her hands and glided her fingertips along his muscles. Lucas took a breathe before he flexed his muscles, which bulked out. This made Dawn gasp softly and tremble against the tree. "So...you want me to try being aggressive?" She nodded. "Okay...maybe...you do the same? Boost me further in sex?"

Dawn gave a sly grin. "Come and get me, hunk.~~" Taking in the confidence he can muster, Lucas yanked her to him and slammed his lips to hers. The girl moaned happily as she ran her hands all over him while pushing her chest to his. He groaned as his hands gripped her top and ripped it in half. Dawn eyed the clothes. "Well, I'm going to have to shop after this. That was all I had with me."

"...sorry...heat of the moment." Lucas apologized.

Dawn smirked. "Don't worry about it. That was good, way to be aggressive.~" Lucas smiled before pulling her down and started gripping her skirt to yank it off. "Ooooo, now you're getting it.~" She blushed as he had her naked in front of his monster shaft.

"So, when aggressive, you want normal aggressive, or..._aggressive_ aggressive?" Lucas asked.

Dawn blushed. "The second." Lucas nodded before immediately shoving balls deep in her cunt and pounded seconds after. "Oh fuck!~" she cried out with a moan. Lucas groaned as his body took over. He gripped her throat and slapped her cheeks and yanked her hair. "Yeeeeeeess.~~~~~~" She purred happily. "Show me who's in charge.~~~" A growl escaped his throat as the boy slammed deeply in her and slapped her cheek hard while biting her neck forcefully. After a bit, he flipped her doggy style and pressed her front against the tree as he continued ramming into her.

"Fuck! You're so good!" Lucas growled and slapped her ass cheeks. Each strike he made forced her to yelp while giving an abrupt twerk. His confidence was full as he gripped her ass. "Fuck you love it, don't you? Little slut.~"

Dawn panted and turned to look at him. "Wanna fuck my ass? It'll hurt me a bit but it feels so good.~~~~" his reply was pulling out of her pussy and shoved in her asshole. She hissed in slight pain as she was stretched out.

Lucas groaned as he reached around, cupping her tits for hand holds and pinching her nipples. "Fuuuuuuck, so tight. You feel so good, slut.~~~~" He purred and began bashing his crotch to her ass. Dawn screamed in delight with a blissful look, tongue hanging with hearts in her pupils. "You wanna be my whore, Dawn? Be fucked by so many people and pokegirls?~~~" To his surprise, the girl nodded her head lazily. He groaned. "Damn...do you have friends?~~"

Dawn moaned. "Friends...sister...mother…~"

"Fuck that sounds so hot.~" Lucas groaned and licked her neck.

Dawn bit her lip. "Fuuuuuuuck, I...think I'm growing addicted to your dick…~"

"As am I to your body.~" Lucas groaned. "If you feel this good, I can't wait to fuck your friends, sister and mom. I bet you love that, and I bet you fuck them too.~~~" again she gave a lazy nod.

"Oh please just fuck me. Fill me up and I'll bring you and your mom to my home.~~~" She moaned.

"One question though.~" lucas groaned. "What do you love the most in fucking women?~~"

Dawn whined in bliss. "Sc...scissor...ing.~~" That set him off as he slammed balls deep and sprayed her insides with cum. Dawn shuddered as she felt her stomach inflate a bit from the amount. He pulled out of her as he helped her to her feet.

"Bring me to your home, please.~" he smiled.

Dawn breathed and covered her crotch and tits with her arms. "Let's grab you mom first." he nodded as they went back to the women.

* * *

**That's that. Also, here's a description to make your Pokemon for Lucas's harem.**

**Pokemon:**

**Gender:**

**(Female)**

**Breast size:**

**Ass size:**

**Fetishes:**

**Sexual relationship: Choose either, but more better to choose Bisexual, but its up to you (Straight, Bisexual, Lesbian)**

**(Male)**

**Shaft Size:**

**Ball size:**

**Fetishes:**

**Sexual relationship: Choose either, but more better to choose Bisexual, but its up to you (Straight, Bisexual, Gay)**

**There is no limit what you all can do. Hit me with the best you all want for me to do. If there is anything you all wish to know, let me know. Have a good day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I welcome you all to another chapter of Pokemon Adventure: Sinnoh Delights. I love the feedback you all have been giving me. Thank you all for the support so far, and I'll resume putting in more delicious perverted stuff for you guys. A special thanks to Hope the Victor for working with me on this chapter. He and others will help me along with this story, so there will be more where that came from. and, I will find time to put in new Pokemon for Lucas's harem.**

**Warnings: sister incest, LOTS of Breast Frottage, LOTS of scissoring, Domination, dirty talk, Blowjobs, Titjobs, MASSIVE breasts, Large hips, huge butts, breast expansion**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dawn's Family, the Big Three

After meeting with Dawn, Lucas became more open to sex. It was a bit to take in and understand, but with her and from his experience with his mother Elizabeth, things were a bit more open and now sees the excitement and wonder of the adult world.

"So Dawn, what's your mother like?" Lucas asked the bluenette while they walked along the dirt path.

"She's very nice. She's also an amazing Pokemon coordinator. My dream is to become a coordinator just like her one day." Dawn explained. "Ehehe… although she can be a little. Er...kinky."

Lucas chuckled a bit. "Well, I can see where you got your submissive side from."

"I have a sister too, Mitsumis nice, and she's very tomboyish…. But she's also very perverted." Dawn said.

"Heh, and every girl is not?" The boy chuckled.

"So, did you tell your mom and eevee to meet us at my house?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I gave my mom a text." Lucas nodded while holding his phone. "I gave her the address of your home."

"S-so.. lucas?" Dawn asked. "You're not… weirded out i like scissoring, do you?" she blushed.

A blush creeped his cheeks before chuckling sheepishly. "No not at all, Dawn. While I am new to all this sex..I don't really mind it. With the little I saw between my mother and Eevee...I am kinda sad I didn't stick around to watch."

"Maybe your mom and eevee could let me join in and i could see about triple interlocking…" Dawn recommended. "I hav done it many times with my mother and sister."

"Triple...interlock…" Lucas blinked as his mind thought of his mom, eevee and dawn in a three way scissoring fuck. "Oh whoa…" He breathed with a deep blush.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, handsome. I know you're imagining my legs locked with theirs." Dawn giggled.

Tensing, the boy shook his head rapidly. "I-I was not."

"Dont deny it." Dawns grinned.

They soon made it to Dawn's house. Outside, they both saw Elizabeth and Eevee as they were still molesting each other.

"Oh wow, they're still at it?" Dawn asked. "Your moms more addited to sex that mine."

"You have no idea." Lucas shook his head. "She constantly fucks with people 24/7, even when i was a little kid she invites anybody over for orgies."

"Do you think they kept themselves going all the way here?" Dawn asked looking at them go at it. "Imagine if they were still scissoring and rolling all the way here…."

"Maybe.." Lucas blushed. While seeing the two humping each other like sluts was hot, they had other priorities as they approached. "Mom!"

"Ooooooooh, eevee… you're such a hitter…~" Elizabeth moaned. "I dont want this to end…"

"Mmmmm, then keep going, bitch. Scissor your slutty cunt with my own.~" Eevee purred while both gave swirls in their interlocking position.

As lucas and dawn looked closer, they were slightly drenched in their own juices.

"They're soaked all over…" Dawn sweated. "How long have they been doing this?"

"By calculation when we met, fucked and came here, maybe an hour." Lucas suggested before turning to the two. "MOM!"

The two couldn't even hear lucas. They were so occupied with each other they blocked out all sources of noise, only hearing the sweet sounds of their bodies connected and their pleasant moans.

"Oh boy…." Dawn sighed. "So much for a family orgy. Those two cant even get away from each other."

"Might as well leave them to it until they get out of it." Lucas spoke. With that, they headed inside, leaving Elizableth and eevee to it.

"Keep fucking me bitch! I wanna keep cumming until were drenched!~" Eeeve moaned, slamming herself into elizabeth constantly.

Inside the house, Lucas took off his shoes while Dawn put her bag down. "Mooooooom. I'm home!"

There were a few steps before a woman entered. "Welcome back, Sweetie. Did you get your starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan?" her mother asked. She was a blue haired woman like dawn, and had a body that was very easy on the eyes. Judging from the pictures on the wall, it was clear she had a very beautiful body in her prime as a coordinator. She was even a cup higher than his own mother, Q cup, and had outfits that were very revealing and sexy. "I see you like my glory days." she said to lucas who was looking among her pictures.

"Gah!" Lucas jumped before bowing. "Sorry. I got a little distracted miss."

"Call me Joanna. And don't worry, when guests come over, it happens all the time." Joanna said. She then sighed. "Those were the days. The contests i won with my good looks and dynamite outfits… the roar of the crowd as I appealed to their gaze...but those are gone. With how I am, I guess i'm not cut for it now."

Lucas blinked. "I don't think that."

"You don't?" Joanna asked.

"Of course not. Looking at you and the pictures, you're still an attractiv woman. In fact, growing up actually brings out more of your beauty...well, not saying you weren't pretty from your younger ages...i mean, you're still attractive then and now." He blushed while scratching his cheek.

"You certainly know the right things to say." Joanna giggled.

"These days, my mom gives me advice on how to win contests. She gives me tips on how to appeal more sexually to the crowd." Dawn mentioned.

"So contests are also sexualized like Pokemon battles." Lucas spoke.

"That's correct." Joanna nodded.

"Mom!?" A female called from upstairs. "I can't find my favorite dildoe! Have you seen it!?"

"Check under your bed, mitsumi! It always drops there when you use it after!" Joanna called.

"Was she practicing again?" Dawn asked.

"You know how she is." Joanna giggled. "And don't get me started with you, young lady. I know you've been keeping a stack of playboy magazines under your pillows."

"Mooooom! Don't embarrass me!" Dawn flushed embarrassed.

Lucas chuckled. "And I thought my mother was the most perverted."

Joanna looked to lucas and gave a soft smile with her eyes half lidded. "You're a very interesting boy...Lucas, was it?"

"Uh...yes, ma'am." The boy nodded.

"Would you show me exactly how you fucked my daughter?" Joanna asked.

The cheeks on Lucas's face flushed dark red. "You mean...right now?"

"Why not? Just the thought of Dawn being pumped full of your liquids has got an itch of mine all riled up again… and I want to ease it~" She swooned.

"Uh...I uh…"

They heard steps coming down the stairs before seeing a young woman that looked like Dawn, but her hair was green with a zig zag to it. Her eyes were also a shin=mmering green. She had Dawn's body structure of an hourglass with a plump butt and KK-cup tits.

"Hey mom, do we have more batteries? The ones in my vibrator are do...do…" The girl spoke before her words faded when her eyes locked to Lucas.

"Uh...Hi?" Lucas blinked.

"Oh. Mistumi." Joanna smiled. "We have a guest. This is Lu-" she didn;t finish when Mitsumi zipped by her and tackled Lucas to the ground.

"Gah!" Lucas grunted. "What was that fo-mph!" He didn't get to speak when the greenette slammed her mouth to his own while her tongue invaded his mouth.

"Mitsumi!" Dawn blushed. "You can't just tackle a guest out of nowhere!"

Mitsumi didn't pay attention to her sister while she deeply made out with Lucas. Lucas was too stunned to do anything, never having a woman advance on him like that. What felt like hours, she finally pulled back. Saliva connecting their mouths while both panted.

"W….whoa…" Lucas breathed.

"Oh, where have you been all my life, you sexy hunk?~" Mitsumi purred as she panted.

"Uh...I uh…" Lucas tried to speak before her hands slipped under his shirt to feel his toned chest.

"You're so firm, so soft… I need you right now." Mitsumi blushed with a lustful gaze as her hands began gripping his pants. "Oh I can feel how horny you are. You can have at my body as much as you-ACK!" She was cut off when Dawn yanked her back by her shirt.

"Mitsumi, you seriously have to control yourself for crying out loud!" Dawn snapped.

"But i cant help it…" mitsumi whined. "I see a guy so handsome like that, i just have to do something about it!"

"The least you can do is have self control!" her sister snapped while slapping her head.

Mitsumi growled. "Oh like how you had self control when you had five guys over and fucked your brains out, Dawn!?"

"Th-that's completely different from you!" Dawn snapped. "You're one to talk when you had ten guys over!"

"Well, at least men have better taste in my body." Mitsumi grinned while posing. "I mean look at you, you're still a little girl, not even those orbs you call tits stand out to my big girls."

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME SMALL!" Dawn snapped. "Mine are perfectly big to your own! Look!" She tore off her top to expose her K-cup tits and tore off her sisters own.

"Oh you really wanna compare them!? Then how about we have our tits decide it!" Mitsumi yelled.

"Fine!" Dawn snapped.

Without even a warning, the two then slammed their breasts against one another. They then began pushing against one another as their tits rubbed against their bodies sumo style.

"You're finally gonna see that I wear the bigger bra in this house!" Mitsumi yelled.

"Like hell you will, bitch!" Yelled Dawn.

The two then pushed harder against one another, fun bags compressing against one another like a compactor. Skin sliding skin. Both grunting and biting lips. Their actions were causing their nipples to harden with arousal as they scrapped the others cleavage and pushing against each other.

Dawn then had a slight opening as she slid across Mutsumis cleavage. She pushed into the middle of Mutsumis double K mail slot and jammed her hardened nipples from her right breast into a sensitive spot right in the middle of mutsumis chest.

Both grunting with effort before they panted with silent moans. "...you...have gotten better…" mitsumi breathed as her hands grasped Daw's luscious butt.

"Better than you think you bitch…" dawn responded as she gripped mutsumis own buttcheeks. She started gripping hard, lowering mutsumis guard as she pushed her nipple deeper into mutsumis cleavage.

Mitsumi bit her lip as she pushed her slim stomach against Dawn's. The bluenette gasping and shuddered. Their fight ceasing as they looked into each other's eyes.

"...heh...still have it in you, bitch." Dawn grinned.

"I can say the same, whore." Mitsumi smirked with lust. And with that, they kissed, lips locking and tongues wrapping as they both fell to the floor.

Lucas, who watched with joanna was blushing while feeling a bit hot under the collar. "Does this happen a lot with them?" he asked the woman.

"Oh, all the time. But don't worry, after a nice sex fight, it usually ends this way." Joanna said. "And it's good practice for when they become coordinators."

"It's a good thing my eevee and mom are still outside fucking each other." Lucas chuckled a bit.

Joanna glanced to her daughters and grinned. "I think my daughters are about to have some fun. Want to get comfortable on the couch and watch?~"

"I don't see why not." Lucas chuckled a tad as both sat on the comfy couch.

"Okay sis… lets get wet~" Mistumi purred. "Ready to do your favorite thing in the world?~"

"Oh I know what you're thinking, baby.~" Dawn smirked. "And it's your favorite too.~"

Without saying what was on their mind, both yanked off their pants and panties and tossing them aside as the two then locked legs in scissor formation. They began grinding their pussies against one another as they also massaged their large breasts and butts. With this formation in play, their arousal went to the next level as all three spots were driving them to go faster and deeper.

The two sisters then engaged in another deep kiss, this time with more passion and lust than the first. Lips were smacked against one another as tongues were coiled tight around the other.

"Ooooh Dawny… you're so soft and slutty. Keep hitting me with that pussy…~" Mitsumi moaned.

"Oh baby, yeeeeeees. That's it. Give me that amazing cunt. It makes me so dirty and slutty.~" Dawn purred.

Both grinded slowly and deep while smirking with desire. Their hands caressing each others legs to send shivers down their spines. Their hearts were pumping blood through their bodies, and both sisters could hear their hearts beating loudly.

"Yeeeeeeah, i'm getting so wet. And what's that i feel in there ..." Mitsumi said feeling some semen drip from dawn pussy. "Oh you naugty girl, did our guest fill you up?"

"Mmmmm, yes.~" Dawn smirked. "He's such a dominant man. He used me like a real man. I never came so hard from a male before. He made me his sex slave.~"

"Oh? Then let me make your belly even more full…~" Mitsumi said pressing her cunt deep up dawns pussy. "Because i am gonna blast my juices up your whorish body.~"

"Then do it.~" Dawn smirked.

Smirking, both sisters arched their heads back, chests up as they slammed and pounded their cunts together furiously. Moans turned to horny screams as they went all out, slamming against each other like jackhammers.

"FUCK! GIVE IT TO ME YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" Dawn screamed while gripping Mistumi's leg. "FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE! DON'T FUCKING STOP! !I WANNA GET FAT OFF OF YOUR JUCIES!"

"I WON'T! AND YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER!" Mitsumi screamed. "YES! GIVE ME YOUR CUNT! YOU SLUTTY WHORE! FUCK MEEEE!"

The two kept screaming as they slammed, pounded and grinded, their limits building up as they breathed rapidly.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Dawn shrieked.

"SO AM I! AND IM GONNA PUMP YOUR BELLY FULL UNTIL YOU FEEL LIKE YOU BURST!" Mitsumi cried.

"CUMMING! CUMMING! CUMMING!"

"CUM WITH ME DAAAAAAWN!"

With one final droning scream from them both, the two then threw their heads back and finally climaxed, dawns pussy squirting juices all over mutsumis crotch. Then it was mutsumis turn. She held her release in a bit before jamming her cunt into Dawns pussy, shoving it way up her crotch and blasting all of her pent up liquids into dawns body.

"YES! I'm getting so FULL!" Dawn gasped as she saw her belly inflating. It bloated a bit as it looked she was a few weeks pregnant. Both panted as their hips gave soft grinds to ease their climaxes. They let it ride it out to feel it going. Sparks shooting in their crotches. They soon gave a gentle and final push and collapsed, keeping their legs interlocked.

"Aaaah… that was good." Mitsumi said looking at dawn's belly. "Wow, i really filled you up there. Your bellies looking like a big one."

"Well… I still had Lucas's semen in there. And you unloaded a big payload of juices in me…" Dawn smiled blissfully. Both soon heard a groan from the young male. "Speaking of…" Turning to the couch, both sisters saw their mother at work by giving Lucas's two foot long and 4 inch thick shaft a deep blowjob.

"How's it feel, hon?" Joanna smirked.

"So goooooooood." Lucas moaned in bliss.

"Lets leave them be for a bit… idunno i can get up, my legs are numb…" Mitsumi groaned.

"You and me both." Dawn giggled. Both cuddled together and now started to watch their own private porn.

JOanna bobbed her head up and down, along Lucas's thick shaft. Her lips encasing his sensitive rod. She used her tongue to trace his pole around, even swirling around his tip.

"Shiiiiiiiit.~" Lucas groaned. "Jesus, Joanna...you're amazing…~"

Joanna pulled back with a 'POP'. "Its been a while since I blew a man off. Looks like I still got it." Lucas smiled with a soft chuckle. "In fact...I know what you like about women.~"

"You do?" he asked.

"Mhm...large tits.~" She smirked and pulled off her shirt. She was braless as her Q-cup tits bounced freely. Lucas flushed in awe as his shaft pulsed by the sight. "Now then...lets see if my girls can still make a cock feel good.~" grabbing her large pillows, Joanna sandwiched his dick in between her bountiful jugs.

Lucas arched his back with a loud moan. "Oh my ARceus, Joanna! Your breasts are incredible! They're so soft and silky!~"

"Mmmmm, looks like I still have it in me.~" Joanna smirked. She pumped her tits up and down his length, making sure his dick is swallowed up by her girls. "Oooooo, I can feel it throb in my tits, honey. You like it? You love large titty woman tit fucking your godly cock?~"

"Yes….I love it…" Lucas groaned. "Please don't stooooooop.~"

The MILF smirked. "Mommy will take good care of you. Mommy will do whatever you desire. I am your personal whore.~" She bounced her tits faster now, even swinging them from side to side to add more warm friction. His tip poked out a few times in the process. Smirking, She leaned in and swallows his tip in her mouth. Her entire face buried into her bountiful cleavage.

"Jesus, Joanna!~" Lucas gasped. He panted quickly while placing a hand on her head. "If you keep this up...I might…~" Joanna did not need to hear anymore as she buried her face deeper. Her tongue tracing his tip and licking at his tip hole. That was far too much for him to handle. "OH FUCK!~" Releasing his own cry of pleasure, his cock burst hot streams of thick semen into Joanna's mouth. She shuddered by his thick taste while swallowing it all down.

"That tastes so good… " Joanna said licking her lips. "Now mommy needs this dick in her pussy.~"

"You...really want it?" Lucas breathed.

"Give it to me.~" Joanna purred.

"Okay…" Lucas nodded. Joanna took off her pants and pantied before lying down. Lucas mounted on top of hr and rubbed his tip against her pussy. "Arceus Joanna...you're so sexy."

"And you're such a man. I can see why dawn likes you.~" Joanna said. "Now give me that pole like you did my daughter.~"

Lucas smiled. "Okay...but dont say I warned you.~" gripping her hips, he shoved his dick balls deep into her moist hole with one powerful thrust.

"Agh! That's the stuff!" Joanna screamed.

"Fuck you're so tight!~" Lucas grunted before thrusting against her. Hips slamming and slapping with cracking wet sounds. Lucas slapped her luscious ass and breasts, causing them to bounce and jiggle.

"I can go even tighter, and even bigger…" Joanna purred. She tied up her crotch and pushed against lucas. "Now take a look at this. It's my specialty~" she said.

Lucas watched as joanna inhaled deeply and compacted her breasts, making them shrink up. She then pressed all the air into her rits as she then smiled.

Suddenly her right breast shook before it exploded out with a bang, growing even larger than before, followed by her left one as they inflated to an even bigger size.

Lucas's eyes widened. "W...what the?"

"Ah, like what you see? Yes, I can control the size of my girls. I funneled all the air into my chest and made my compacted tits pop out even bigger…" Joanna purred.

"Oh my…" Lucas drooled a bit while his eyes locked to her knockers. He had stopped trying to thrust as he was hypnotized by Joanna's massive melons.

"Mom, I think you made him brain dead…" Mitusmi giggled noting Lucas was knocked out sitting up. "I don't think he's seen breasts that big before."

"And he's the first.~" Joanna giggled. "X-cup is such a delight, but I would love to see his reaction when I grow them bigger next time.~" She suddenly felt his dick inside her pulsing before feeling it grow. "Oh, guess his shaft is still moving…" she giggled before it happened.

His dick exploded, releasing a torrent of semen into her waiting womb with such amount it was bloating hr stomach out. Lucas then flopped to the floor.

"b-Big breasts, big family…" he mumbled.

"Hes out." Dawn giggled.

Joanna smirked while rubbing her bloated stomach. "Mmmmm, with all this semen inside me, I think you girls will be getting a brother or sister soon.~"

"Mom! Everyone knows he can't get you pregnant!" Mitsumi said.

"Maybe...maybe not." She giggled. "We shall see. Dawn, could you please lay him to rest in your room once you feel your legs again?"

"Hmmm…" Dawn smiled. "How about we have him sleep in out tits?~"

"Good idea. It'll make good practice to see how you girls try out my secret technique." Joanna said. She carried Lucas to the sisters before laying in in between them before laying on top. All three smothering their breasts around his head.

"Mmmmmm…" He moaned softly in his unconscious state.

"Okay girls… blow em up." Joanna said. "Lets see how you've been practicing." Her daughters smirked as they began their lessons with their mother.

Later that day, Lucas woke up from his slumber, having no memory what happened for now. After the commotion, he set out again, btu this time, Dawn, Mitsumi and even Joanna joined Lucas with eevee and his mother, both who finally calmed down from thier fuck fest, but remained naked.

"Wow… your mom and eevee are beautiful." Mitsumi said.

"And horny ones at that." Lucas chuckled. "I think your mother is taking a liking to her."

It was true, to Joanna and Elizabeth holding each other's hips while walking together. "You're a very sexy babe, Joanna.~" Elizabeth smirked while cupping one of her tits.

"Like my girls, don't you? Im Q, but you were close to me back in your days." Joanna said.

"I'm still growing.~" The MILF smirked. "I'm about to reach Q-cup myself.~"

"Man, they sure love talking breasts…" Mitusmi said.

"I'm just glad they don't know about The Big Three." Dawn whispered to Lucas and her sister.

"Big three?" Lucas arched a brow.

"The big three. Three Pokemon who are at the epitome of size." Mitsumi explained. "They;re very rare to find. Catching one of them is a very good luck charm. I even heard they also fuck like goddesses."

"Wow…" Lucas breathed. "Heh, that's very cool. Wonder if we meet them one day."

"Maybe… who knows…" Mitsumi shrugged.

The Big Three.

Among all Pokegirls who claim to be the most beautiful, these three truly stand at the top. They are even among the bustiest and sexiest among them all. True, all pokemon and human girls are very busty and sexy as well, these three are almost to the near levels of sexiness of the legendaries.

Each one is unique, carrying a unique factor that epitomises their rank. Trainers who want them try endlessly to catch them. But they fail.

Far from Lucas's location, a battle was going on between a trainer and his pokegirls, but he was losing.

He and his harem were coiled in a super long green tail, wrapped like meat in a burrito. He and his four pokegirls were horny as they lost all will to fight.

"Having fun, kids?~" A sultry and dominant voice asked. "I think you are. Isn't my tail just aluring?~" The slender snake body tightening while caressing the bodies of the four horny females while the male trainer squirmed with them.

"Damn you, bitch! When I get out of this, my girls will have you submitting to me!" The trainer snapped.

"No way, i'm the queen around here, mister. Besides, no ones ever come close to catching me." the voice said. "And from the looks of your girls here, they seem to enjoy my coling lock. Just look at them. They're all red with lust."

"So freakin sexy…~" one pokegirl said, being a beautiful Kirlia as she was red in the face.

The pokegirl smirked. "So alluring...but I have some things to do. But, shame to have your girls hang with this aching desire. But...I'm sure you will keep them occupied.~" She glanced to the four horny sluts. "Girls, your master demands a long time of sexual attention.~"

"Yes…" all four said slipping out of her grasp and walked like zombies to their helpless trainer.

"No...No girls!" The trainer yelled before they tackled him as he cried out while they engaged a harsh and sexual orgy with him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"

The laugh of the voice echoed in the trees as the snake tail retracted and transformed into a pair of long, thick and muscular legs with white boots.

"Aaaaah…. That was fun." the owner of the legs spoke. She was a grass type snake pokemon with a voluptuous body, especially in her lower body and hips.

Serperior

The Regal Pokegirl

While small in the chest compared to her friends, serperior had the excellence of having the most dynamic hips in the region. Of course, they were finely shaped by being able to slither around on her tail for so long.

"So sad for those horny bastards to try to catch me." Serperior giggled. "But, no trainer will ever catch me to be their slave."

Serperior adjusted herself and sat up. While her hips were very shapely, the rest of her was very attractive as well. Not as huge as the others in comparison on the chest, she still develops to an amazing Hyper G-cup.

In the world of breasts, the bigger you are, the more sexier you are. Many people and women ador and desire the biggest set of breasts they can. The level of breasts start to a modern A-cup, but reaching over ZZZ, can go from Hyper, Earthly, Divine, Godly, to the biggest set, Universal. Only the legendaries have ever made universal size.

"I see you returned, Serperior." A new voice spoke as a pokegirl floated from the air to her. "Another horny trainer bite the dust?"

"You have no idea, Driflblim." Serperior giggled.

The Drifblim serperior was talking to was the second of the big three. She had a more neutral and modern type of body, but still attractive in many ways. She is also a bit on the chubby side due to her balloon like body, but makes up for her thick legs, four feet long hip length and Earthly K-cup breasts. However, what truly stands out to her in her state of the big three is her ass. The two cheeks of butt she holds hold an outstanding seven feet in diameter.

"And how did my bodacious blimp with the big butt enjoy her day?" Serperior asked.

Drifblim giggled. "It was a pleasant stroll in the air. Sinnoh is a lot more quiet than Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn."

"Still, id imagine some sky perverts saw that ass of yours and wanted to slap it." Serperior said.

"They're not many pokemon males in this region surprisingly." The balloon pokegirl explained. "More to the point females. I think Sinnoh has a ratio of pokemon females ten to one than males."

"That makes sense. Unova is full of Horny men. I had to take a vacation from my region because trainers wouldn't stop hounding me." Serperior said. "Sinnoh is much more enjoyable. I get to have so much fun here. Especially with you." Serperior grinned before…

*SLAP!*

Drifblim squealed when the snake girl slapped her ass with her tail, causing it to jiggle.

"Oh no you did not just do that.~" The girl smirked.

"Yes i did. And you know you'd let me do it again." Serperior smirked.

Drifblim landed before wiggling a 'come hither' finger. "Then come here, baby.~"

Serperior walked over, swaying her hips seductively. "Ready for your ass to be whipped?~" Drifblim licked her lips before turning and bent down to expose her massive ass cheeks to maximum capacity.

"Give me the spank of a life, you snake slut.~" She purred and gave her luscious ass a swaying jiggle.

Serperior then drew her tail back and then swung it again. On impact, it gave a loud cracking sound by impact to her luscious ass. She swung again, making another loud crack, and then going over and over again to make the blimps butt jiggle repeatedly, and making serperior's hips swing.

Drifblim moaned again and again by each impact of serperior's tail. "Oh yeeeeeeeeeees. Spank me, baby. Punish me like a naughty dirty whore.~~~~~~"

"Im keeping it coming. This is making me hot too.~~~~" Serperior purred licking her tongue against her claw. She was VERY addicted to BDSM, and every time she enjoyed a little punishment, or a lot, she gets seriously horny. She loves to be dominant, or submissive to her horny friends.

Drifblim bit her lip in glee while her aching pussy trembled with arousal. "Mmmmm...I'm getting wet, baby.~~~"

"Feel like spraying me yet?~~~" Serperior asked.

"Yes….~" She grinned while looking at her. "But, I want to spray all over your pussy.~~~"

Serperior grinned and bent her tail upwards, exposing her own pussy.

"Fill er up, bitch.~~~~" Serperior purred, giving one last mighty slap to Drifblim massive ass.

Drifblim cried out in delight before pushing against Serperior. Both tumbled to the ground as the ghost type swung her legs around her friend, both females in am interlock leg lock as they began grinding and humping each others crotches.

"IM CUMMMING JUST FROM THE PAIN! IT'S COMING, I FEEL IT!~~~~~" Drifblim screamed.

"YES! COME ON BITCH! FUCK ME! SHOW ME HOW HORNY YOU REALLY ARE!~~~~" Serprior screams.

The two then grinded it out as they were about to explode with juices. Both scissoring furiously while massaging their large fun bags.

"OH I LOVE SCISSORING! IT MAKES ME SO HORNY!~~~" Drifblim panted heavily.

"YOU AND ME BOTH! NOW GIMME THAT CUNT!~~~~" Serperior screamed.

"OH FUCK YES! I'M GONNA...I'M GONNA!~~~~"

"CUM WITH MEEEEEEEEEEE!~~~~~~~~"

The two then threw their heads back and screamed, climaxing. Serperior sprayed drifblim with her juices, followed by the ghost type doing the same. Both panted heavily with lustful and delightful smiles while their scissoring became a soft and slow snail pace.

"Mmmmmm...yeah, like that baby.~~~" Drifblim licked her lips.

"Its always so fun to fuck with you.~" Serperior purred before looking around. "Say, where's our biggest girl?"

A few yards from Serperior and Drifblim, a slimy dragon type Pokemon was peeking through the bushes. She was a Kalos region dragon Type, Goodra. Goodra was among the biggest of the trio. SHe had the sexiest body out of the three. Her body type was an amazing hourglass with a three feet length hip size. She was the smallest of ass size though, only three feet in width and diameter. However, all that makes up for her biggest. Her breasts.

Goodra was not spying. No, sh as peeping. Below from the cliff she hid were a few Pokemon girls bathing in the springs, giggling and chatting. While she was beautiful in her own right, goodra couldn't help it. She really enjoyed seeing what made other girls happy.

"Heheheheee… they're so cute…" Goodra giggled. "The girls in Kalos don't nearly have as much fun as this place does."

In the springs, were five pokegirls, a ninetails, a gardevoir, Lucario, Vaporeon and Beautifly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, such a nice way to get away from horny trainers.~" The Gardevior sighed while leaning against the walls as her Hyper D-cup tits floated.

"Indeed.~" Ninetails smiled. "Just the five of us, relaxing.~"

Vaporeon was giving a sly grin while licking her lips. "Yes...just relaxing.~ She sunk in the water as bubbles were floating around.

"What is she doing?" Lucario asked.

"Who knows." Gardevior shrugged while leaning up. "It's always a new thing with-EEP!" Vaporeon suddenly burst from the water, behind the Psychic type as she was grasping and fondling her amazing cleavage. "Ah...V...Vaporeon!~"

"I can't help it… hyper breasts are so attractive…~" Vaporeon purred while massaging them. "Mmmm, and they gotten bigger too. So soft and luscious.~~~"

"My girls haven't gotten that big. They're still Hyper D… I think." Gardevoir bit her lip.

"Oh pish posh.~" The water type grinned before pinching her nipples. "But I know one thing that didn't change. How horny you get when I tease you.~~~~"

"Oh you…~~~" Gardevoir moaned the five pokegirls played in the water. They began making out, kissing each others bodies, fondling and giving each other oral while moaning and giggling.

At the bushes, Goodra drooled with hearts in her eyes while flushing. "Oh mother, that is so sexy.~" She squealed and fondled her crotch. But she didn't notice her two friends were sneaking up behind her. Suddenly, hands grabbed her hips and crotch, making her gasp in surprise before a hand covered her mouth.

"Still peeping on girls, i see.~~~" Serperior purred in her ear while the two fndled her sensitive areas.

"And you've gotten so slimy. You really enjoy it.~" Drifblim noticed, her hands getting all gooey from goodras crotch.

Goodra moaned in bliss as she leaned against her busty friends while her hands moved behind them and grabbed their luscious butts. They moved away from the spring and back into the forest.

"Sorry girls… you know i can't help it." Goodra said shyly. "Im lesbian, so i get up on girls humping each other."

The duo giggled and hugged her. "We understand.~" Serperior purred. "In fact, we could have let you go down there and join them.~"

"But… if i did, they'd get jealous of my… you know." Goodra blushed.

"Oh, your big girls? Yes, they would. But why are you hiding them?" Drifblim asked, noticing her chest was still being covered in bushes thanks to her slimy, sticky body.

"I….just don't want others to see me and get mad." Goodra frowned. "So far I get teased from Kalos by how huge I am. You know how it is. It's almost impossible for any pokegirl to get anywhere near me. No normal pokegirl the regions has breasts this big."

"It'll be alright, Goodra." Serperior assured and kissed her cheek.

They soon heard shuffling nearby as a Roselia came from the bushes. She had a decent hourglass body and T-cup breasts.

"Oh. Hello." The grass type greeted.

"Hello." Serperior greeted as Goodra hid behind them.

"I have never seen you three around. New to Sinnoh?" Roselia asked.

"Yes." Drifblim nodded. "We came to sinnoh to find a place to relax."

The grass type smiled. "Well, I welcome you three. And sinnoh is a great place to relax." She took notice of Goodra before her eyes widened. "Oh my...her...breasts…"'

"Oh no… the bushes are slipping…!" Goodra panicked. "Girls, do something!" It was too late as goodra's chest sprung out from the bushes and revealed in their full glory.

They weren't hyper, nor earthly. But they were a Godly T-cup. Goodra was one of the very few near this level to the legendaries. Her breasts were so massive at this size, they were hard to cover up and bounced all over the place.

Roselia was in shock while her eyes locked to them. "I….I…" Goodra whimpered and covered her eyes to await the jealous insult.

"They're so beautiful!" Roselia squealed while appearing in front of Goodra an caressed her chest.

"You… you're not jealous of my chest?" goodra asked in surprise.

"Of course not, honey." Roselia smiled. "In fact, you're incredibly lucky. All Pokemon girls in Sinnoh give respect to each other of their massive sizes. We're all proud of how huge we are. No matter the size, we are happy to on another."

"Oh, thanks..."Goodra smiled shyly. "So, does that mean im well respected?"

"Of course. Nobody in this region has breasts this big, other than the female legendaries that come here on their vacations." The grass type giggled. "You are a lucky girl. All girls will be drooling and wanting your girls in no time."

"N-No, i uh…" Goodra shuddered. "Im... really not used to getting laid."

"Oh come now. It's not bad." Roselia smiled. "In fact…" She whistled loudly through the forest before more roselia cam out, followed by busty Roserades.

"Oh my…" Goodra gulped and hugged herself, feeling she would be picked on. However, the grass types were dazzled by Goodra's breasts before approaching her as they huddled around her, caressing her body, praising and kissing her breasts while licking her neck.

"Wow…. theyre all so kind." Goodra breathed. "Back in Kalos, i… I never had his adoration."

"Really?" Roselia asked.

Goodra nodded. "In Kalos, things are much more different than Sinnoh. Kalos, while having pretty girls and big time amazing bodies… it's a dog eat dog world for pokegirls." the grass types gasped.

Goodra continued. "In Kalos, if one pokegirl sees another pokegirl that's bigger and more attractive, they send false lies and bully the other...I was the most targeted. Insulted and picked on by so many…" Sh sniffed. "I...It felt like I had no place there…"

"Oh you poor thing." Roselia cooed as the others embraced her lovingly. "Well, no more. You belong here, honey. In sinnoh, you are always respected and loved."

Goodra smiled. "Th-thank you…" she sniffed.

The grass types pulled away. "You three stay as long as you want in sinnoh. If you ever want to fuck with the others, they will all be delighted to.~" Roselia winked. "Well, we better go. We have a rose orgy to attend to.~"

As the group left, goodra sighed happily. "Finally a place where I can let my chest go."

"About time too. This is the first time ive seen your girls out." Drifblim said. "Now that you're free to show your body...maybe you might find a suitable male to be your mate."

"I might." Gooddra said before noting her breasts were heavier than usual. "Oof… my breasts are so full…. I think i've been storing up too much milk…"

Serperior and Drifblim grinned. "Time to feed then.~" both purred before they latched to the dragon types large nipples and suckled.

"Oh… thanks, i really need to be milked. I….ive been filling up while hiding my girls for years….~" Goodra moaned in bliss.

"Mmmmmmm.~~~~" both pokegirls moaned as they held their friend in thir arms while sucking her.

"I can feel it all in there…. Your girls are full to the nipples. You haven't lactated for a long time.~" Drifblim purred while licking the milk she was drinking and resumed.

"Don't worry, baby. Mommy Seprerior and Mommy Drifblim will make you feel better.~~~~" Serperior purred and drank the dragon's milk.

"Mmm, it keeps coming. There's so much.~~" Drifblim noticed drinking faster.

"Oh girls…~" Goodra moaned while grasping at their large butts. "Don't stop...I want more pleasure!~~~" Serperior and Drifblim smirked to each other before their free hands slid down to her crotch. Serperior fingered Goodra's pussy while Drifblim fingered her asshole.

Goodras breasts began to bloat as the milk kept flowing. She moaned as her godly girls swellled.

"So much milk, i can't contain it! Its gonna burst out!~~~~" goodra moaned as her girls swelled larger and larger, her tits kept filling with milk.

"They're so big. No wait… they are getting too big!" Superior said noticing goodras breasts were getting so full of milk that her tits were swelled up to the point thy would burst.

"Duck!" Drifblim alled as the duo got down.

Goodra cried out before her milf exploded out from her nipples. The milk shot everywhere around the vegetation. The milk gushing for what felt like an eternity before it went down. Goodra panted in relief. The milk that got out was absorbed into the trees and ground as the vegetation grew greener and lush.

"That was a big Lactation there…" Drifblim said. "We sure swallowed a lot."

Serperior moaned. "Oh my...my girls…~~~" Her breasts began to swell and grow before they reached a new size at hyper T-cup.

"Oooooooh, mine too…. They're getting bigger…~~" Drifblim panted as her own chest developed to an Earthly V-cup.

"Thanks girls… all that milk was stuck in there forever." Goodra sighed.

"Anytime, sweetie.~" Serperior purred. "In fact, with our new large breasts, how about we have our girls give each other some love?~~~"

"Oh, a little breast sandwich, I take it?~~" Goodra asked.

"Yes.~~~~" Drifblim licked her lips. "Let us have our girls join.~~~"

The big three then slammed their Godly, Earthly and Hyper breasts together. They moved and grinded their amazing boobs against each other, their hard nipples grazing together.

"Ahn…~" Goodra moaned, her nippes being the most sensitive. "It feels do good.~~~"

"Mmmmm, that's it baby, let our breasts make love to yours. Put more delicious friction to them.~~~~" Serperior smirked.

Goodra decided to let loose and rub to her heart's content, building up friction and overtaking her friends in absolute amazement. She completely enveloped them, rubbing her breasts against their bodies, her Godly girls too massive to contain as they covered the two.

"Feist are we?~~" Serperior smirked. "Drifblim, time we fight back.~~~~~" Drifblim grinned as both pushed up harder, their breasts pushing up once more. The three grunting and pounding with eager lust as their breasts fought in a frottage war.

"I'm not losing. Now that I can let my girls fly free, they're gonna crush anybody i get into a frottage with. Like this!~" Goodra moaned putting all of her weight down on her breasts, thanks to being a large and heavy dragon type and crushing the two under her massive pillows.

"Mmmm, impressive, bitch.~~~" Drifblim smirked. "But can you dominate us in...this?~~~~" both she and serperior yanked her to the ground, all three entwining their legs as the three pussies slammed together.

"Bring it on.~~~~" Goodra smirked as she made the first move and utterly overtook them, slamming herself into the others as they couldn't even make a move, their arousal peaked by goodras rapid technique.

"Oh yeah? Two can play this game.~~~~" Serperior smirked as she and Drifblim nodded to each other. They grabbed at Goodra's legs and slammed up, smothering their pussies around her own while Serperior's clit slammed to her own.

"SO MUCH FUN! I LOVE YOU TWO!~~~" Goodra squealed.

"FUCK YEAH!~~~" Drifblim cried out.

"I LOVE YOU GIRLS SO MUCH!~~~" Serperior screamed. "LET'S SCISSOR LIKE THE WHORES WE TRULY ARE!~~~~~"

With that, they violently rammed against each other, caressing their big, beautiful bodies against one another. They thrashed and humped with such efforts. Thir large breasts and asses bouncing and slapping around while slapping each others faces, asses and tits.

"OH, DRIFBLIM! YOUR ASS IS SO HUGE, YOU COULD KNOCK US ALL DOWN WITH IT!~~~" Goodra cried.

"FUCK! IF ITS ONE WHO WOULD FUCK US OUT, IT'S SERPERIOR AND HER HIPS!~~~" Drifblim screamed.

"NO WAY! GOODRA'S GODLIKE TITS WILL BE THE CHERRY ON TOP!~~~" Serperior wailed. They screamed, thrashed and scissored to their heart's content. An hour in their rough scissoring, they felt a familiar pressure.

"I'M GONNA CUM!~~~~"

"FUCK! ME TOO!~~~"

"TOGETHER! LET'S CUM TOGETHER YOU WHORES!~~~~"

"ALMOST!~~~"

"I CAN'T HOLD IT!~~~"

"HERE IT COMES!~~~"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

And with that, all three of their pussies swelled, ached….. And exploded. The three threw their heads back in climax, seeing stars and pleasure as their juices drenched one another. It didn't stop, as their Climax kept going. Mounds and mounds of juices spraying and gushing as it mixed. The busty three panted as they kept scissoring their hearts out. But, they no longer screamed, only smirking in lust with half lidded eyes to one another.

"That… was…. So… good.~" Goodra panted, her breath forming white puffs as her body was so hot, her slime was bubbling up off her body.

"Oh yeah...we are indeed the best.~~~" Drifblim purred. She was so full of hot air.

"Come here girls. Let's basket in our lust.~~~~" Serperior purred while holding her arms out to her friends. The trio embraced while making out together. They were indeed going to enjoy the sinnoh region. And possibly...just possibly, they might find a trainer worthy of their bodies.

* * *

**That's it. here are Hope the victors OCs that will be part of Lucas's harem.**

**Pokemon: Driftblim**

**Personality: Driftblim is the more well preserved of the Big Three. Always having her head in the clouds like the rest of her normal species, she always drifts wherever the wind takes her. She doesn't mind being in the Big Three, but she does get embarrassed whenever someone compliments her. This of course, fills her with lots of hot air, and she accidentally flies away from any trainer who wants to catch her.**

**Bust size: Middle of the Big Three, she is an Earthly K-cup.**

**Ass size: Biggest of the big three, her ass measures at 7 feet in width and height.**

**Hips width: In between goodra and Serperior, she is at a decent 4 feet in length to both sides.**

**Body type: A bit chubby around the edges with a modest neutral body.**

**Sexuality: All Around into Bisexual.**

**Fetishes: Secretly enjoys getting filled with hot air. Enjoys having sex in the air with her chosen partner, even free diving through the air greatly intensifying her hot air before exploding out.**

**Pokemon: Goodra**

**Personality: Goodra is the largest among the Big three, but very shy. She enjoys the wildlife of the open world, and comfortable with women who are near large as herself. She is usually spooked easily by male trainers who desire to catch her for their own. While shy and timid, Goodra has a history of being deeply perverted in mind. At times, she usually tries to peep on girls bathing or having sex with one another. While she mostly a lesbian in nature, she still takes curiosity of finding a suitable male in the future she can be comfortable of being with. She is known to be a bit of a klutz due to her massive size getting in the way.**

**Bust size: Regarded among pokemon has having the largest bust size that rivals some of the Female Legendaries. Among very few of the only normal Pokemon, she measures to a whooping Godly T-cup.**

**Ass size: smallest to the big three, her ass measures to 3 feet in width and height.**

**Hips width: Very curvy thanks to her hourglass figure, while the smallest, bring out to a great 3 feet in length.**

**Body type: Most attractive of the big three, Goodra hold the perfect hourglass body with the best slim stomach**

**Sexuality: Mostly a lesbian from now, but Bisexual to later on**

**Fetishes: Peeping into girls bathing halls or watching them have sex. Spraying her slime among her sex partner. Enjoys being dominated and acting as a whore.**

**Pokemon: Serperior**

**Personality: Out of all the Big Three, Serperior is the most regal, dominating, and highly craving for just about anyone to have fun with. While the smallest of the big three, it makes up for her amazing use of seduction to lower her enemies and attacks. She goes to limits to protect her two friends in the big three, and usually jumps to conclusions too quickly if she sees something that is misunderstood. Perhaps she's been following a certain trainer that has been recruiting females at a rapid pace, both human and pokemon. But while her chest isn't the biggest compared to Drifblim or Goodra, she more than makes up for it in the span of her wicked hips, developed highly after so many times slithering around on her snake body.**

**Bust size: Smallest of the Big 3, measured at Hyper G-cup.**

**Ass size: Middle of the Big three, measured at 5 feet in circular motion.**

**Hips width: 5 feet in length for both hip sides.**

**Body type: Muscular torso and arms, thick and long legs meant for kicking.**

**Sexuality: All Around, preferring both genders. Bisexual.**

**send in more pokemon u wish for lucas to obtain in his harem. see u next time. ;)**

**Fetishes: Coiling herself around trainers and other pokemon. Using her vines for BDSM and Bondage.**

**Send in more pokemon u want for Lucas's harem, and don't worry, i'll find places for the others to enter that u send in. see u next time. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom. New chapter. nothing more to say partners. Enjoy the show. ;) another thanks to Hope the Victor**

**Warnings: Strip club, Pole Dance, Lap dance, cum inflation, milk drinking, MASSIVE body inflation, whore minds, sex battle, scissoring, impregnation**

* * *

Chapter 3: Many new ladies for Lucas!

Lucas continued his journey through the sinnoh region, accompanied by his mother Elizabeth, his partner eevee, and his new interest in Dawn, along with her sister Mistumi and Mother Joanna.

"Um… not to be rude, but when your mom gonna put clothes on?" Dawn asked. "She's been naked for the past two days."

"I don;t know." Lucas shrugged. "She just does what she wants. Plus, from what you told me with my mother, sex in public and being naked in public is very common."

"Yeah but even so, we gotta have some standards, Lucas." Mitsumi said.

"Right. I'll see what I can do for my mom." He nodded.

The group soon reached a new destination, which was Jubilife City. around them were naked pokegirls with their trainers, chatting, working or fucking as they do so.

"I never realised how much of a thing sex was here… its gonna be tough to impress the crowd at my first contest." Dawn said.

"You'll do fine." Lucas assured. "You have your mothers beauty and body."

"Nonono…. I mean i am pretty but i dont have the talent to wow the crowd." Dawn corrected. "In Contests, the way you present yourself is everything. I may be pretty now, but i need to look even more bodacious and big if i wanna get any ribbons."

"In that case," Joanna suggested. "Why not we visit the local strip club for ideas?"

"Yeah, maybe they can give you ideas on how to grow that K-Flat chest you've got there…" Mitsumi snickered.

"Oh bite me, slut." Dawn glared.

"What? It's the truth." Mitsumi smirked. "You may be a K, but youre a long way from the big leagues. You need to grow into the O-cup range."

"You're one to talk. You're a KK-cup, so you're not in the big leagues either." Dawn countered.

"That's… actually true…" Mitsumi sighed.

"Sounds like your twins need to grow a bit more.~" Elizabethh said to Joanna.

"I'm working on that." Joanna giggled. "Having them at the smallest size in existence is a bit challenging."

Lucas blinked. "Wait...you mean the smallest to ever be is K-cup?"

"Yes. what, you think A was the lowest?" Joanna grinned. "If you're not above a K, you're not a woman. Besides, A to J no longer exists to us women."

"You mean...even baby girls are born with that size?" The boy asked in shock.

"Figured it out hon." Elizabeth giggled.

"That's our goal, actually." Mitsumi smiled. "In the contest world, the bigger your chest is, the better you are."

"And so, mitsumi and i have one goal in mind." Dawn grinned. "To make our tits as big as they can."

"Oh…" Lucas nodded before imagining them with massive breasts with poses and giggles.

"They can't really perfect my secret technique. So they have to find other ways of growing their girls." Joanna said. "Hopefully this club will have the means of doing so."

They walked around before finding the club. Thee club had a Loppuny on the board in a seductive position while the leg waved. The title of the club was 'Bunnytopia XXX'.

"Bunnytopia XXX? Mom, isn't this the club with the best and sexual dancers and waiters around?" Dawn asked Joanna in hope.

"That's right. And this place will surely get your girls to bounce more. I heard they have ways of making chests bigger with their special Miltank Milk." Joanna grinned.

They pushed the kids inside as music and pink lights filled their eyes and ears. Around them were busty Luponny in playboy bunny uniforms. They were serving milk to guests while some took others to the VIP rooms, some making out with human and Pokemon on stage, dancing around poles.

"It's been awhile since i was in a strip club." Elizabeth smirked. "When i was still a H-Cup, i used to dance here and have the girls and guys drool all over me and fuck me to thier hearts delights."

"You were a dancer here?" Lucas asked.

"Ive been here, and to other clubs. Oh, i wish i was back to those days. My P girls need to be bigger.~"

"Welcome to Bunnytopia XXX.~~~" A voice purred as a busty lopunny waiter approached with swaying hips. "How can i help you?~"

"We need as much special Miltank Milk as we can. We gotta get huge and bouncy, fast." Mistumi said with urgency.

"Ahhh, I see." She giggled before seeing lucas. "Oh la la, such a handsome hunk we have in the club.~"

Lucas blushed while rubbing his neck. "Hi…"

"Oh you are so adorable.~" Lopunny cooed with a giggle.

"Hey uh… we could use that Milk any time now." Mitsumi said.

"Oh, right. How much of the Special milk do you want?~" Lopunny asked.

"The best you got, please." Dawn smiled.

"But of course." She giggled. "In fact, why don't I take you all to the bar to fill up, and my friends will escourt your handsome man to watch the dancers?~"

"You try to contain yourself, Lucas.~" Dawn sang

"The next time you see us, we'll be bigger for your benefits.~" Mitsumi winked as the females left.

"Uh…" Lucas started before Lopunny whistled as a few more luponny approached.

"Ladies, take this young man to the stage, and pamper him.~" She cooed before walking away with sway in her hips.

Lucas was then escorted to the stage as he sat down. A lot of girls were already pole dancing.

"Now, be sure to keep your eyes on the stage girls. If he sees anyone he likes, call them over." the bunny called.

"Yes ma'am.~" Thy cooed before they sat around Lucas while caressing his chest.

"Wow…" lucas gulped. "I uh...never been treated like this before."

"Get used to it. You'll love it here.~" one Lopunny said as the dancing continued.

Lucas then looked around to the dancers before one got his eyes. It was a young human girl to Dawn and Mitsumi's age. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes. Her body was an hourglass with wide hips, large butt, thick legs and a bountiful N-cup bust.

When the girl locked eyes to Lucas, she gave a sultry smirk and half lidded eyes. She then spun around on the pole in a sexy fashion, swinging herself around and around before landing on her feet in front of lucas.

"Hi there.~" she said. "My names Serena.~"

"H...Hi…" Lucas breathed while his eyes wandered her body, held by lacy black bra, panties and lingerie. True to any stripp club pole dancing part, she was barefoot. He gulped. "You're….very pretty."

"Thanks. Im kinda a hidden beauty myself. You're pretty handsome too.~" Serena grinned. "Now, sit back and enjoy my performance.~" The Lopunny smirked and leaned Lucas back to make him comfortable.

Serena then swung herself upwards and flipped upside down, splitting her legs apart in a full split upside down, showing all of her lowe body. She then spun herself around and twirled, getting a lot of aerodynamic speed. Lucas watched in a by her performance before she soon landed on her feet.

"Pretty nice, eh? I'm trying to earn enough money so I can enter the pokemon showcase back home." Serena said.

"Pokemon Showcase? Does that mean you're from Kalos?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, I came here to make my fortune before returning home.~" Serena winked. "Its pretty rough competition back home, Kalos isn't like here. It's a pretty savage world."

Lucas did hear the rumors that Kalos was heavy in women being big and sexual. He was at least happy he lived in sinnoh since it was a more free country.

Serena swayed her hips as she continued to perform on the pole while she spoke to lucas. "I'm not really the biggest girl back home. My mom wanted me to compete in Rhyhorn Racing because she thought my body was more suited for racing, not performing."

"Well...I have to disagree with her." Lucas chuckled. "With your body and how you perform...I say you're very cut out for this job."

"Really? Aw, thanks.~" Srena purred. "But i cant really stand out in the showcase unless…"

"You have bigger breasts." Lucas answered. "I will admit, I adore large breasts, but I don;t care how big they are. I love all massive sizes...even yours."

Serena smiled, spinning around the pole as her legs strongly held her upside down. "You really know how to talk to girls, you know that?"

"Ehehe...I guess." Lucas chuckled sheepishly.

"In fact...I think you deserve a Lap dance.~" Serena smirked as she spun off the pole. "Cmon, lets go somewhere i can do it. This areas a little cramped for my big butt and tits.~" She jumped down from the stage and took Lucas's hand as she escorted him to the VIP rooms.

"My first lap dance…" Lucas breathed sitting down.

"First time, hmm?~" Serena purred as she climbed on his lap. "Well...I'll be sure to make this very special.~~"

She began rubbing her large ass on lucas's lap, grinding her cheeks against his legs and rubbing her crotch to his own. She then switched to a wide swirling motion, massaging her sled across lucas's wide lower body.

Lucas moaned while feeling her body gliding across his own. "Serena…~" He breathed while holding her luscious hips.

"My ass big enough for you honey? I measure in at about...hmmm…" Serena hummed. "Four feet in diameter.~"

"Wow...so big…~" The boy sighed while leaning back. "You're so hot.~"

"I know i am.~" Serena winked as she continued to swirl and jam to the music. Lucas panted in delight to the performance of the blonde before he spread his legs out to her to expose his crotch. "Oh don't wet your pants yet… the real show is just starting.~" she said.

She started teabagging near lucas's crotch, swinging her but back and forth, making it jiggle. She winked before swimming around as she placed her hands on Lucas's knees while her ass aimed to his crotch.

"Feel like ejaculating yet?~" Serena smirked.

"Please...more...show me more of your body.~" He pleaded while holding her hips.

Serena then laid down back first on lucas as his chair reclined all the way back. She then thrusted her ass against lucas, getting high on her own arousal. "Shiiiiiit.~~~" Lucas moaned. "Fuck, Serena...you're amazing. You're so good at this.~"

"I've had practice.~" Serena said noting lucas's bulge was almost poking out of his pants. "Careful, you might rip your pants."

"C...can I take them off?" he asked in plea.

"How about you unzip your fly and let your semen fill me up?~" Serena smirked as she slipped her panties down and exposed her pussy. "Cmon, i know you're ready to pop."

Nodding, Lucas unzipped his pants as he released his monster of a dick as it throbbed madly. Serena glanced to his dick and gasped. She has never seen such a huge dick before as it throbbed. She drooled a bit with hearts in her pupils.

Serena then positioned herself and opened her pussy wide. "Fill me up, you hunk of a bitch. Bloat my belly full with your semen.~~"

"Okay…" Lucas grasped her hips and slammed balls deep inside of her cunt. "Oh shiiiit! You're tight!~"

"Rhyhorn Racing, bitch! It makes my cunt so tight!" Serena yelped in pain from the jabbing.

"Sorry…" Lucas frowned. "You okay?"

"I'll feel better once that dick of yours loosens me up.~" Serena cooed "And then i'll get full of your semen.~"

"Okay." He nodded before gently thrusting in and out of her. "Woooooow...so warm.~"

"Oooooh yeaaaaah…. That's the stuff…~" Serena panted. "I needed a cunt massage so badly.~"

"Serena...I can't stop fucking you. You feel too good.~" Lucas moaned while grasping her breasts and fondle them.

"Keep fucking me, bitch… im feeling more loose.~" Serena smirked.

"Heh...bitch am I...then what are you?" H gave a grin before immediately thrusting and pounding hr cunt aggressively.

Serena could feel herself getting more loose in her cunt with every thrust. She needed this badly. The more lucas did it, the more relaxed she felt. The pleasure building was clouding her mind...she was getting addicted to his cock.

"Oh lucas… thank you!~" serena cooed. "My cunt feels so good ...my insides feel so alive!"

"I can tell, your so tightened in there." he groaned. "You love this don't you...you sexy slut?~~~~"

"Yessssssssss!~~~~" Serena wailed. All the years of Rhyhorn racing were melting away. Her body felt so releived of the tension from all the times the ryhorn jammed their rough skin up in her crotch.

"Fuck...mmmmm...who's my whore?~~~~" Lucas growls softly in her ear while pinching her nipples.

"I am…~" Serena said. "Now pump me full of semen you bitch!~"

Lucas groaned before flipping her on the chair and pounded her doggy style while slapping her ass hard. "You're my slut, whore! Do not talk back to your master!~"

"More master, more!~" Serena squealed. His dominant side making her so horny.

"That's it! You're my bitch now! And I plan to make you my little breeding machine to impregnate!~~"

"Yes!~" Serena squealed in glee.

"You want to be pregnant when you're ready? Have so many daughters to fuck?~~~"

"Oh yes! I want so many kids to fuck and play with!" Serena cried.

"You're so naughty!~" he groaned and bit her neck.

"Lucas, i feel it, youre… youre gonna…!" Serena gasped, feeling lucas's dick was throbing inside her.

"I'm gonna cum! Im gonna fill you up to make sure you are prepared to be pregnant!~" he growled.

"Then let loose! Fill me till i bloat!" Serena squealed.

"Here...I….CUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!~~~~: he bellowed and slammed balls deep in her womb. His dick rleased a torrent of semen that bloated and filled up her stomach.

"OOOOOH, YES! FILL ME! FILL ME TILL IM FAT!~~" Serena wailed as she felt her somach grow bigger and bigger.

Lucas saw seeing hoe fast she was growing, her stomach lifting her off the chair and into the air. "Jesus...who knew I can cum so much.." he breathed in surprise.

When his semen was finally drained, he released himself from Serena's insides and zipped up his pants. He took one look at how much he emptied into serena and was shocked.

She was blown up like a blueberry, like she was 11 months pregnant.

"Wow...I think I guarantee you'll be pregnant by that amount." He spoke in surprise.

"I feel so full. Maybe it'll take awhile for me to adjust to all this ...but I think you did until my eggs come." Serena nodded.

Lucas chuckled. "So uh ...since you'll be here in sinnoh for a while...maybe you would like to...join me in my journey?"

"Sure. I have gigs across other cities and towns i need to get to." Serena said. "Lets just hope i can digest all your manhood before i get to floaroma town." she patted her belly, which made it jiggle.

"We'll restu up in jubilife for now before we head out." Lucas assured. "Why don;t you get some rest and I'll meet you at the Pokemon center tonight."

"Okay… i dont think i can move though. I feel so heavy." Serena noticed.

"I'll let the workers know your condition." Lucas smiled before he left the room. He told one of the workers about Serena and happily attended her as he looked around for the girls. "Now...where could those ladies be…"

Meanwile at the bar…

"Wow, look at them go!" an attendant was shocked at how much drinking Mitsumi and Dawn were doing.

"They've downed like 6 gallons so far!" another spoke in awe. "If they drink more, I can;t even imagine how big their breasts will grow to."

"They haven't grown yet, the milk takes time to make itself known. They're gonna keep drinking until they're full!" a third said.

Indeed, Dawn and Mitsumi were downing glass after glass of Miltank milk. What started as simply one glass escalated to drinking the most.

"Fill her up." Dawn spoke as the attendant filled her glass again.

"Keep it coming!" Misumi said drinking glass after glass.

"My my… your twins are certainly devoted to getting big." Elizabeth noticed.

"I'm surprised the milk hasn't kicked in yet. They Are drinking so much, their bodies can't process the nutrients fast enough." Eevee saw.

"Getting tired yet, flat chest?" Mitsumi grinned.

"Ha! In your dreams, slut!" Dawn smirked and downed her glass.

"Im worried….. How are we gonna pay for all the milk they are drinking?" Eevee asked.

Both Elizabeth and Joanna froze while looking at one another. "Uh oh." both spoke.

"They're not stopping! They're just asking for more!" an attendant yelled.

"They're gonna drink the whole bar down!" Another attendant spoke.

"Another!" Both sisters put their glasses out.

"...sorry girls, that was the last of the milk." the Lopunny spoke.

"Aw, man…" Mitusmi said. "Wait… how much did we drink?!"

"6 gallons each." She spoke before slipping a paper. "By the way...your bill."

Both girls and mothers looked at the bill as color drained their faces.

"That's a lot of zeros…." Dawn gulped.

"Well?" The Lopunny crossed her arms. "Do you have the cash to pay for the milk?"

"Uh...well…" Mitsumi smiled nervously.

The bartender glared before an attendant came by before whispering in her ear.

"What? Serena was…" Lopunny gasped. "He filled her that much?" She started rooling a bit. The attendent nodded eagerly before rushing off.

"Sounds like Lucas has been busy filling another girl." Dawn smiled.

"Lucas?" The bartender gasped. "You mean that hunk of a boy is with you girls?"

"Yup. And thanks to all the milk we drank, were gonna be the most bustiest girls in his harem." Mitsumi said.

The lopunny hummed. "...how about we make a deal? You allow every co woder in the club, waiters, dancers and all to fuck him until we are satisfied, and I'll have the club pay for the milk you all drank."

"Deal!" Mitusmi said.

"Mitsumi are you nuts?! Lucas is gonna be sore!" Dawn protested.

"Better a sore boyfriend than us being arrested by now paying the bill." Mitsumi spoke.

"Oh there you guys are." Spoke lucas as he approached the group. "What did I mi-whooooa!"

From his point of view, lucas could see how much the milk affected the twins. They drank so much, the 6 gallons they each consumed made them look like heavyweight sumo wrestlers.

"Oh, hi Luca-" Mitsumi started before her cheeks puffed. "Ugh…" She gave a loud burp, followed by Dawn before both blushed. "Uh...excuse us."

"What happened to you two?" He asked.

"We both drank too much Miltank milk. 6 Gallons each." Dawn said.

"And in ecxhange for paying the bill, you will be pleasing every worker in the club.~" Lopunny smirked.

"Wait...what!?" he asked in shock.

"Mom, can you, eevee and Elizabeth roll us to the Pokemon center?" Dawn asked. "Like, right now?"

"Of course." She nodded as the MILFs moved them about. "See you in the morning Lucas.~" She winked as they left.

"Oh man…" He gulped and turned to the girls smirking at him.

"Lets have some fun the whole night… baby.~" a lopunny purred.

Lucas gulped as he was grabbed by every Lopunny in the club. Needless to say, Lucas had a long night.

"Wait, you two actually drank that much milk?!" Serena asked as she sat with the twins in the Pokemon center. She recapped what happened to her as Dawn told Mitsmui and her story to serena. "You two are bigger than me!"

"I'll say. Your 11 month pregnant full belly of manhood is nothing comparet to us." Dawn mentioned.

"Touche." Serena giggled a bit. "But seriously, you two are gonna be VERY busty in the morning when the milk kicks in."

"That's actually what we wanted this whole time. IN sinnoh, the best in the business have the biggest chests." Dawn said.

"We wanted to be as big as our mom. But we didn't expect to go so overboard…" Mitsumi rubbed her head.

"Well...I think Lucas will LOVE what he'll see tomorrow...if he can survive the night." Serena giggled nervously.

"Hope he's okay." Dawn spoke.

At the club, screams and moans raged with the music of the club. Lucas actually keeping up with the demands of the Lopunny as he had one bounce on his cock, fingering two with each hand with his fingers and eagerly eating out another on his face.

"OH MY GOD!~~~" A lopunny cried in bliss. "How the fuck is keeping up with this!?~~~"

"Don't know, don't care! Keep fucking him till his sore and outta semen!~~~" Another moaned.

"Outta semen!? He came ten times already and he's still filling us!~~~~" Another screams in lust.

"Then lets fill up as much as we want tonight!~~~" Lopunny moaned as they all cheered.

The next morning, the club was quiet. Lucas somehow, and amazingly survived. All the Lopunny were out cold, smiling drunkenly on the floor.

"Wow...I never knew I had that in me…" He breathed. "Man i'm tired…" he got dressed and headed to the Pokemon center for some rest.

"Wait!~" a voice moaned. Lucas stopped at the door and turned to see one lopunny awake and approaching him with swaying hips.

"WHoa, you still want more? Sorry… heh… im tapped out." Luas smiled sadly. "But maybe-" The lopunny gently place two fingers on his lips.

"Shhhhhh….~" She cooed. "While I want more...I decided to go with you on your journey.~"

"Whoa...you mean it?" He asked in surprise.

"That's right. And you're in luck. All these other bunnies have nothing on me.~" She purred.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I am the bustiest and sexiest of them all.~~~" She purred while posing. The Lopunny was right. Her hips were six feet in diameter, a large five feet diameter ass, thick legs with an hourglass figure, and a massive Hyper XXX-cup bust.

"Whoa… triple x?" Lucas asked.

"What? You think this club was called Lopunny XXX for a tacky reason?" Lopunny asked. "No way. They named it after my massive size, honey."

"Wow…" Lucas breathed as his eyes locked on her large cleavage.

"Well, will you take me?~" Lopunny cooed.

"Yes!" He spoke quickly before blushing and cleared his throat. "I mean...I would love to have a lopunny like you."

"Thank you. And don't worry about any battles, I can hold my own. I may be sexy, but i pack a punch and dominate my opponents to my sexual will.~" She winked.

"I look forward to that." Lucas smiled and held his pokeball out. He sucked Lopunny in as she submitted to the pokeball without any effort. "Welcome to the family, Lopunnny." He smiled before walking out and headed to the pokemon center. He saw Eevee, his mom and Joanna drinking coffee and chatting. "Mom, i'm back."

"Enjoy your night, lucas?~" his mother asked with a grin.

Lucas chuckled. "Very good."

"How are you feeling?" Eevee asked. "I take you must be sore."

"To be honest...I'm still fit." Lucas answered. "And...my balls surprisingly still feel full."

"Hmm, that's strange." Joanna said. "We'll have to look into that later."

Lucas then looked around. "Where are the girls?"

"Serenas in her room adjusting to the amount of cum you filled her with." Eevee giggled. "As for Dawn and Mistumi-"

"Oh Luuuuucaaaaaaas.~" Sang two sultry voices.

Lucas smiled and turned. "Good morning you tooooooooooo holy shiiiiiit…" He was dumbstruck with wide eyes, a gaping jaw and blushing. Suddenly he felt faint and fell on the ground as the two sisters loomed over him.

"Oh my…" Joanna said. "You made him fall over."

Dawn and Mistumi were completly different now. They no longer had those small bodies. In fact, they grew...massivley. They were three feet taller than Lucas now. Their bodies had the hourglass figure any woman dreams of. Their hips were six feet long on both sides, very sexy and thick legs, six feet in diameter with their ass cheeks and breasts so big, they were being compressed by their clothes, which streantch as they tried moving.

"Wow, so that;s what happens when you drink 6 gallons of Miltank milk…" Eevee noticed.

"Oh...my….Arceus…" Lucas's eyes were roaming their bodies like crazy, seeing every angel of their new sexieness.

"We grew so much. It was painful but man, was it worth it…~" Mitsumi said as her clothes barely were able to contain all her mass. They gave a sultry grin to Lucas while he had a small nose bleed by their bodies.

"This isn't even our biggest. Our clothes are REEEAAAALY tight on us right now.~" Dawn purred while putting her arms behind her head. "You like what you see, Lucas?~"

"Uh...ah…." Lucas could not form words from the sight of it all.

"Mmm, so tight…~" Mitsumi groaned, straining from her now tight clothes. "We might need new ones soon.~"

"Agreed.~" Dawn breathed as she got an idea to break Lucas. "Sister...how about we give Lucas a small show...with our titties?~~~~"

"Good idea. We need to let our girls loose form our tight prisons.~~" Mitsumi grinned. "Ooooooh, my girls are moaning to be le out.~~~~"

Both she and Dawn pulled their tops up and finally freed their now exposed tits. They bounced from sight alone as they were not the size they were described. No...they were a Hyper O-cup.

"Frottage time.~~~~" both sisters smirked.

They hugged each other as their newly massive breasts were pressed against each other, soft skin compressing by their pushing. They moans while letting their large nipples grid together. That was more than enough to hit Lucas hard as he collapsed, unconscious.

"And hes out like a light." Eevee giggled. "I'm so jealous girls. You two are like sexy amazons now."

"And it doesn't hurt we're getting noticed.~" Mitsumi smirked as other trainers from both genders were getting hungry eyes while taking pictures.

"I think its better to go toples for awhile. Your shirts can barely contain those mountains you call tits." Joanna suggested.

"Good idea." Both nodded.

Later that day, Lucas finally awoken from his unconscious slumber as Serena was recovering mostly. Her body absorbed most of his semen but had a decent size belly of his cum. After getting thier stuff, the group headed out again on the road to floaroma town.

"Ooff…. My belly still feels so heavy…" Serena groaned as she was weighed down by her mass. "And i'm not even pregnant yet."

"We can help suck out that lovely cum.~" Dawn purred.

Serena blushed. "Is it me or did all that milk make them more lustful?" she asked Joanna.

"Well, Miltank milk is known to also increase hormones if a lot is consumed." She answered. "By the amount they drank, my daughters are now porn star whores."

"Im not so sure im comfy with that…" Serena sweated. "Theres gotta be a way to get them back to normal, right?" Joanna gave a small and sad smile. "...there's no way?" She asked before the sisters kneeled in frot of her. "H-Hey!"

"Shhhhhh.~~" Both purred before pushing their faces up her skirt and sucked her pussy while drinking the semen inside of her.

Lucas blushed as he noticed serena wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Y-You dont wear any panties?" He asked.

Serena gasped and moaned. "I...don't...only-oh mmmmmmm- when I dance-oh fuuuuuuuck.~"

Serena relaxed as she let the girls drain her of the remaining cum inside of her. It took a decent amount of time as her stomach was not as big from bloating as before.

"Ah, that's better… now I can move around more." Serena said. "Though i'll have to test if im still positive for pregnancy."

"Possibly." Lucas nodded before they passed by a few bushes. They rustled before a pokemon jumped out.

"We've got company." Eevee noticed.

The pokemon that came out was a Bellossom. She was a foot shorter than Lucas but made up with her M-cup tits and hourglass body.

"Ah, my first opponent of the day.~" The grass type smirked.

Eevee grinned. "I got this.~"

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"Mhm. I've been eager for another fuck.~" She smirked.

Bellossom vs Eevee

Rules: both pokemon have sex with each other until the first pokemon climaxes first. They can use anything to gain their own advantage to make their opponent cum first.

"This should be easy. I'll start with a little Sweet Scent.~" Belossom said scattering the move over eevee. "And once your nice and calm, you'll be ready to dominate.~"

Eevee inhaled before purring with half lidded eyes. "We'll see about that, honey.~~~"

Both pokegirls then started approaching each other while swaying their hips. Both swaying in opposite directions of their hips while hands were placed on their sides.

"Mmmmm, you're so sexy.~~" Eevee smirked.

"I'm just getting started. Now lets battle.~~~" Belossom cooed. "I'll start with Vine Whip.~~~" she said lashing out at Eevee. They whipped at her breast and ass as they jiggled.

"Oooooooh.~" eevee moaned. "Mmmm, impressive, sweetie.~~" Both soon were now in front of one another as they embraced. "My turn. Sweet kiss.~~~" She purred and locked lips with the grass type.

Bellossom felt her arousal rise up from the move. "And now, Tail Whip.~~" eevee said brushing her tail in front of Belossims face.

She shuddered in delight before cooeing. "Charm~~~~" She put her hands behind her head and swirled her hips while jiggling her large tits.

"Oooo, so sexy.~~" Eevee purred while rubbing her moist pussy.

"You're gonna lose this battle. You're already touching your cunt.~~" Belossom smirked.

"Mmmm, I don;t think so.~~~" The fox smirked. "Attract.~~~" She posed seductively while winking as hearts flew to her.

"Hmph. Attract only works on opposite gender, you won't beat me with-" Bellossom said before the hearts hit her. Her eyes became hearts as she cooed. "Oh my loooooove.~~~"

"Huh?" Lucas blinked. "I thought attract only worked on opposite genders."

"Well, they used to." Elizabeth explained. "In development of their sexuality, Pokgirls can also use attract on their same genders now."

"And now to finish you.~~" Eeeve grinned. "Lay down.~~~" The grass type obey and spread her legs. "Good girl.~~~" She approached and mounted her. "You get a lovely reward.~~~" throwing one of her legs on her shoulder, Eevee eased in and planted her pussy to the grass types. Both moaned happily while eevee licked her lips. "Scissor me.~~~"

The two then started bashing against each other. While Belossom tried to fight back, Eevee clearly had the stamina and resistance as she was making Bellossom more charged.

"Oh...fuck….~" The grass type gasped.

"Mmmmm, your pussy is so good, whore.~~" Eevee purred. "You love this don;t you? You like my furry pussy scissoring with yours.~~~~"

Dawn couldn't help but get aroused out of seeing Eevee do her work. She licked her lips before hugging Mitsumi. "Wanna fuck, sis?~~~~"

"Hold it in, sis. I'm enjoying this." Mitsumi grinned.

Eevee continued to hump bellossom as her moans became louder.

"FUCK! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE, I'M GONNA LOSE!~~" Bellossom wailed.

"Shhhhhh, relax.~~~" Eevee cooed. "Let go. Climax for me. No harm in it. You fought well, honey.~~~~"

Belossoom couldn't hold it in any more as her pussy throbbed. "I'M CUMMING!~~~" She screamed in relief and bliss. She arched her head and squirted all over the fox's pussy.

"Mmmmmm, good girl.~~~" Eevee moaned and rapidly grinded before slamming down as she too came with her. And with that, the battle was over.

"That was fun to watch." Serena giggled.

"I hear you." Dawn grinned. "My body feels so warm from that.~~~" She cupped Mitsumi's tits from behind. "Now you wanna fuck me, sis?~~~"

"Hope you're ready.~~" Mitsmi grinned as the two went to work on their own scissoring.

"Guess we'll stop here for the day while they relieve each other." Serena giggled. The sisters suddenly grabbed Serean and yanked off her clothes. "Oh!" She gasped before they put her in between them as their pussies smothered her own.

"Let us introduce you to the team properly, Serena.~" Mitsumi cooed. Serena moaned as she scissored with the horny sluts.

Eevee pulled Bellossom up and smiled. "That was a good battle, Bellossom. You're a good sex partner."

"I try. So are you all headed to Floaroma town?" Belossom asked.

"Yes, Serena has a gig there." Eevee said.

"Oh, nice." The grass type grinned before seeing Lucas. "Ooooo, he's sexy.~"

"Yes, he is. He's my trainer." Eevee nodded. "Jealous?"

"A little." She nodded.

The fox grinned. "In good sport, wanna help me give him a double titjob?~"

"He could use some nice pillows to sleep on while those two jiggly twins fuck that stripper." Bellossom said. "I think I'll….

Suddenly lopunny popped out.

"Hold it right there!" Lopunny called. "Step aside, M! The only pillows he wants are my Hyper XXX."

"Lopunny take it easy." Eevee assured. "We all share Lucas. There's no need to fight over him."

"That's true. Alright then. How about we all get him comfy?~" Lopunny purred. They agreed as Lopunny settled him in between her tits as both girls undid his pants and released his massive thick shaft.

"Rest, lucas. Rest and let our tits take you away..~" Eevee smirked as they smothered his face. Lucas moaned in bliss as Belossom took this chance and slowly slid his cock into her aching pussy.

"Aaaah… that's what I needed today.~~" Belossom sighed.

Eevee purred while she slowly bounced on his cock. "Feels good, doesn't it?~~~"

"Yeah… feels like heaven.~~" Bellossom purred.

"If you like, im sure one of the girls will take you in. you do that, and you can fuck and please Lucas as much as you like.~~~" Eevee smirked.

"Hmmm, tempting… but i'll pass. I'm actually looking for a trainer with a love for grass types." Bellossom smiled.

"Very well.~" Lopunny cooed. "But, be mindful, you might get pregnant from him. He's very fertile.~~"

"I should know. He filled me up good.~~~" Serena moaned.

"Mmmmmm, pregnant.~~" Bellossom purred. "I would love for him to impregnate me.~~~"

"Better get ready then. You can probably feel his dick throbbing from all the action he's getting from my girls.~~~" Lopunny smirked, smothering lucas's face in her XXX breasts.

Eevee smirked. "Bellossom, kiss me. He loves seeing girls fuck and tease each other.~~~"

Bellossom then kissed Eeevee as their lips and tongues locked, saliva oozing from their mouthes. Lucas saw this and groaned, his semen spurting from his dick and filling the grass types fertile womb.

"Oh yeah…" Bellossom said before standing up. "Oh, I should warn you. It's a dangerous time near floaroma town. The Grass types there are getting aggressive. It's their turn for a Heat Season."

"Oh boy…" Serena said.

"Whats a… Heat Season?" Lucas asked.

"Think of it as human girls periods...only much, MUCH more sxual." Bellossom explained. "They will be desired to get your semen so they can be impregnated."

Lucas thought about it and chuckled a bit. "I survived a horde of horny Lopunny. I think I can handle Pokemon in heat."

Bellossom blinked before grinning. "You're a gusty trainer. I like that.~" She pecked his lips. "I wish you luck.~" She walked back to the forest while swaying her hips.

"Wow…" Lucas breathed.

"Floaroma town in the middle of a Grass Heat Season… this will be hard for my next gig." Serena mumbled. The sisters smothered her in thier breasts and humped her faster. "AGH! Not so fast, you two! I'm thinking!~"

"Think less, fuck more.~~~~" Both moaned and fondled her ass and tits.

Lucas chuckled. "Guess there's no stopping them."


End file.
